In Between Worlds
by Dean's Dirty Little Secert
Summary: Rachel Simmons has just moved in with her cousins and is now attending Austen High. Everything is new and strange to her, but if there is one thing she knows it that Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, shouldn't be teaching her math class. Kakashixoc
1. Freshfish

I woke up to the song "Thnk fr th mmrs" by Fallout boy. With a bit of struggle I shut my alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. Quickly I raced to the shower to do my ritual new start for the new school year. It began after my hot shower. I had put on a banana scented lotion and styled my medium length hair. I had to be careful about what I wore. Especially since I was in Texas now and not Illinois.

My parents sent me to go live with my Uncle and his family. Not, because I was trouble or anything, but for educational purposes. "Rachel, are you done using the restroom?! You know I have school too!" my older cousin Josh hollered.

Their Eldest child and my oldest couz Jessica was in college now. Leaving just my couz Josh and my younger couz Hannah who was his sister. I unlocked the bathroom door and raced out. I pumbled down the stairs to where my Aunt Karen was cooking breakfast. She had made a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and homemade orange juice. "Good Moring Rachel," she greeted with a smile.

" Morning," I said back. She handed my a plate of food. I sat down and bit into the pancakes. They melted in my mouth. A moan escaped from my mouth. My Uncle chuckled and so did my aunt.

"Good?" My uncle asked. I nodded slightly and continue to dig in. Josh came down and started to eat. Hannah was still asleep. She wouldn't have to get up for another hour or so. After finishing breakfast, I started to do the dishes. "Oh, Rachel you don't have too," my aunt smiled.

"It's okay, I did some eating so I should do some cleaning," I recited an old saying I made up.

"Yeah, well we got ten minutes so hurry up." Josh warned heading to his room.

"Hai!" I yelled back. I finished up the last dish and grabbed my bag. Josh honked the horn of his car. He was getting impatient with me. But I couldn't really care. All I could think of was who this was a new start for me. A chance to show people that I was really smart.

"Hey Josh, what's Austen High like?" I asked, my head sticking out the window of his convertible.

"It's very strict. I would tell you more but the teachers for the freshman have been completly replaced even the home etc teacher was replaced." he informed consentrating on the road.

All the teachers replaced?! Wow! I wonder why? "Hey Rachel, we're here." he annoced.

My mouth dropped at the site of it. It looked more like a college or an acedemy than a public school. I mean it was just gorgeous!!! "Are you sure this is it?" I squeaked.

Josh just laughed. He parked his car and got out. Immediately he was tackled by a group of guys. " Hey Joshy how was your summer? " a blonde guy asked still on top of him.

"Get off of me, or I'll show why I really got this black belt," Josh warned.

"What black belt? I don't see one on you." teased a black haired guy.

"Hey looky here! Joshy has a girlfriend!" the auburn haired guy pointed out.

"She's kinda young for you ain't she?" the red head commented.

I laughed. I guess they didn't know that I was his couz. "I'm not his girlfriend I'm his cousin," I replied.

Josh was able to get out of their tackles right then. His friends all seemed dazed. "Joshy, you have a cousin?" the blonde asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" Josh said brushing himself off.

"Yeah, but she's-she's" continued the blonde guy.

" Oh boy," sighed the black haired guy.

"Sam don't you dare," Josh warned short from a growl.

"She's so cute!" Sam cried hugging me.

"J-Josh! Get this weirdo off of me!" I yelled and kicked Sam in the one place that hurts the most.

He fell to the ground with a thud. I gave them a nervous smile. They all sighed and shook their head. "Don't worry he had it coming," sighed the red head.

"Anyway, this is my baby couz Rachel. Rachel these are the guys. The Red head is Ethan. The brown (auburn) head is Tim. The Black haired guy is Jeff. And the blonde is Sam as you know." Josh pointed out.

"Well nice to meet you guys. I 'm going to head to my locker before I'm late." I smiled signaling to the building.

"Okay," Josh smiled back.

"Hey, if you see a girl named Kelly Woods tell her that her big bro says that mom wants her to clean the anime out of her room !" Jeff called out.

I gave him the thumbs up signal and entered the building. I looked for my locker. Number 209...mmmm oh there it was! I rushed over to it. It was so big and wide! Unlike the lockers at my middle school. Then again this was high school not middle school.

There was a girl next to me locker. She looked like Josh's friend Jeff-but girl-um the girl version of Jeff. Her eyes caught my gaze. "Oh I'm sorry you just look like someone I know." I laughed nervously.

God. she must think I'm a weirdo now. Nice going Rachel. Way to make friends. But she just smiled sweetly at me. "You're new here aren't you?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I just moved here from Illinois. I'm Rachel Simmon." I introduced myself.

"Are you by chance related to Josh Simmon?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my older cousin." I replied.

Her eyes got big. "That's cool. I'm Kelly Woods. My older bro is friends with your cousin." she laughed.

"I know, I met him before I went inside. Oh! He has a message, 'he says that your mom wants you to clean the anime out of your room.'" I repeated.

Kelly's face went white. "Is he serious?! No! My mom can't do this to me! My anime is my life!" she started to freak out.

I laughed. She gave me an annoyed look. "No. No. You got it wrong, it's just that I'm a hudge anime fan too." I pleaded holding my hands up.

"Really!? I can tell that you and my are going to get along real well," she grinned.

The bell rang. It was time for my first class to begin. " Well see you!" I waved good bye and rushed to my next class.

It was biology. Not my favorite class. But I had to admit, dissecting things was somewhat fun! I found a seat and sat down. "Hey mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Kelly. My mouth shut immediately to keep myself from squealing. She looked at me and smiled. "Alright class, this is b-biology, this year we are obviously going to being d-dissecting d-dead animals." our teacher annoced coming into the classroom.

This time my mouth literally dropped open. The teacher looked exactly like Iruka from Naruto. And from Kelly's expression, I could tell that she was probably thinking the same thing. "Hey Rachel, do you watch Naruto?" she nearly squeaked.

"Yeah, let me guess..you think that our teacher looks exactly like Iruka?" I shivered.

She nodded. Then we both shivered at the same time. "My name is Mr. Umino or Iruka sensei," the teacher annoced.

That did it. Both Kelly and I stopped moving and breathing completely. And we stayed that way until the bell for the next class rang. We ran out as if it was the hundred meter dash. We stopped at the water fountain to catch our breath.

"What class do you have next?" Kelly gasped.

"Math..." I huffed.

"Me..too," she huffed back.

We walked together to math. Laughter escaped from us as we talked about how we overreacted. But that stopped as soon as we entered the classroom. The teacher there looked exactly like...Kakashi from Naruto. His face was covered the same way as in the anime. He had a normal eye and his other looked like the sharigain. I could swear that this was a dream.

"Um Kelly?" I whispered.

"I know he looks like Kakashi, maybe if we pretend not to notice him we'll survive," she whispeed back.

"He's not a wild animal," I reminded her.

She nodded and led us to two open desks. The teacher looked up from his book (it looked exactly like Kakashi's book!), "And you're names are?"

Kelly nudged me to go first. "R-rachel Simmon," I stuttered.

"Kelly Woods," she said softly.

"Are you girls okay? You look as if you seen a ghost." he asked.

We nodded and sunked done into our desks. "Okay this Math class 2, for people who are smart, but not as smart as people in math class 1! My name is Mr. Hatake, or Kakashi-sensei." the teacher annoced.

That earned an eep from me. The whole class turned to me. My face turned hot with embarrassment. I swear I was going to die right then. But Kakashi cleared his throat getting the class's attention.

Never had I been so desperate for the bell to ring as I did right then. But no the bell decided to take it's sweet time. Finally after along lecture about boring math, it rung. Just as I was about to run out Kakashi stopped me. "Ms. Simmon can I have a minute with you?" he asked.

I gulped and nodded. "I looked at your records and math has never been your best subject so I want to know if you'd be willing to go to some after school tutoring," he offered.

"I-I don't know my c-cousin t-take me to school and d-drops me off-"

"If it's transportation that you're worried about that can be provided." he continued.

"Ms. Simmon, are you sure you feel okay? Your face is red." He asked once more.

"Yes, um did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like this ninja sensei from a show called Naruto?" I dared to ask.

"Um, n-no w-why do I? I mean i-it impossible t-that I'm a ninja. Though I know ninjutsu-no I don't um isn't your next class starting you better go, good bye Ms. Simmon," Kakashi ushered me out.

Well it was obvious that he wasn't the same Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. That Kakashi wouldn't freak out as much as he did. Oh, well gym was my next class. I wondered vaguely if another person exactly like a Naruto character would appear. Gym…sounds like a class that Guy would teach, but that's impossible.

"Look at all the youth! You teenagers today have the upmost youth ever!" yelled the so called gym teacher as soon as everyone came out dressed in their uniforms.

I should've known…. The guy was wearing the same awful green jumpsuit Guy wore and had the same haircut and eyebrows. My eye twitched just a bit. This was very scary see him up close in that awful thing. "Yo! Rachel!" a group of voice called my name.

I turned to see Josh, his friends, and Kelly huddled around the bleachers. Casually I strolled over to them. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't this freshman gym time?" I questioned.

"The school cut back on the gym teachers. Everyone will have gym at the same time. Some of the other teachers will be helping out too," explained Tim.

"Oh…" I said staring back at the Guy replica.

Just then Kakashi came into the gym. He was reading the same book as he did before, and had the same bored expression as the Kakashi in Naruto did. It wasn't long that he caught me stare. He winked, making me blush for some odd reason. "Aw my arch rival! HATAKE Kakashi, come for another duel!!" the Guy replica yelled with pride.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi yawned.

The whole school bursted out laughing. But as for Kelly and I, it just sent shivers down our spines. "Anyway, I'm here to help teach gym Guy. Now I have my list of students here, when I call your name move to the left side of the gym." ordered Kakashi.

I heard Josh's name, Kelly's, and Sam's. I pleaded slightly for mine not to be called. " And Rachel Simmon," Kakashi finished.

With I groan I walked to the other side. Kelly was semi excited-only cause I was in the same class as her. "Okay now do a hundred push ups!" exclaimed Guy.

His class gasped and started to protest. Kakashi simply rolled his eyes. "Guy they're not ninjas," he said, as if it was a reminder.

But then he caught the surprised look on my face. He laughed slightly. I rolled me eyes. Then an idea dawned on me. I mouth the words I-Know-Who-You-Guys-Really-Are. His face showed no amount of panic. But he seemed to be trying to mouth back something to me. So, I mouth back Your-mask-is-still-on-I-can't-understand-you-idiot. He laughed once more. "Okay I know Dodge ball!" he suggested.

"Okay, Hatake! My class verses yours!" Guy challenged.

Kakashi just shrugged. The balls were placed in the canter of the gym. Guy blew the whistle. And everyone charged-except me. I wasn't one for dodge ball, rather I stunk at it. But everyone else was having fun. " Okay little sis, let's see what you're made off!" Jeff challenged.

"I got this!" she yelled throwing a ball that nearly hit him.

I at least tried. I handed balls to people who could actually throw. Everything seemed to go fine until someone whipped a ball at my face. The ball hit my face harder than any other time I played dodge ball. I walked out and stood beside the others, rubbing my face. "You okay, that ball hit you pretty hard," a really familiar voice asked.

Kakashi stood next to me, handing me an ice pack. Gratefully I took it. It felt good against the stinginess of my cheek. "Thanks. I stink at dodge ball. I guess they play more rough here than back in Illinois." I laughed.

He gave me a smile. I think that was how the Kakashi from Naruto smiled. "Hey Josh, Kelly, Sam avenge me!" I commanded, and started to laugh, this was somewhat fun.

"Anyway, so you know who I really am Ms. Simmon huh?" Kakashi whispered, somewhat seductively.

"Yup, You're a Kakashi sensei clone. You know people your age who watch Naruto and cosplay to work are weird….just kidding so what are you doing here from the Naruto world?" I played along; not really knowing what was up.

"Naruto world…why not the Kakashi world?" he mumbled.

"Huh? The Kakashi world what's that?" I grinned.

"Just a thought…a soon forgotten thought." he sighed.

I laughed. The Kakashi world it sounded cheesy for some odd reason. "Do I humor you Ms. Simmon?" he whispered in my ear even more seductively.

"Yes!" I bursted out laughing.

"Thanks that gives me more confidence," he replied sarcastically.

"And how old are you Mister Hatake?" I sighed.

"Twenty-one,"

"Liar, you're twenty-six or something, besides your birthday is coming up," I corrected.

"How did you know my birthday is coming up?" he asked curiously.

"Because yours is on the 15th of September and mine's the 20th of September," I answered.

"Only five days a part," he chuckled.

I nodded. Just then the bell rang. I waved good bye and started to head for the locker room.


	2. Dodgeball and Ninjas

**A short ****Kakashi P.O.V **

I watched as Rachel walked off. I had to laugh. She was quite a unique girl. Very pretty too. It was amazing that she figured out who I was. More amazing that there was a show called Naruto based on our world and of course Naruto I take it. Kakashi still sounded better for the name of the show but then again what was I to do? As for Rachel I had to keep an eye on her anyway so there was no really problem there

**Back to Rachel****'s P.O.V**

"So Rachel, what class do you have next?" Kelly asked waiting for me to finish dressing.

"Health," I muttered.

Health, not my fav subject in fact it was my least. I wonder who would be teaching it. Was it another Naruto sensei? Probably…. Was it Asuma, maybe? Nah he smokes so that would be a no. But then who on earth could it be?

"Aww…Ms. Simmon here for my class?" a voice asked.

"Yes," I said sitting in a desk.

This was it! Now I was ready to face who it was. I looked up to see an old man, not just any old man, but-"The pervy sage!?" I yelled.

Luckily, I was the only one in the class for now. So, I didn't embarrass myself again as I did before. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I swear this was getting weirder, by weirder. "Why are you teaching health class?!! That's just wrong and sick totally sick!" I yelled

"So you know who I am? I guess Kakashi was right about suspecting you of knowing who we are. But the name's Jiriaya kiddo, remember that during class," Jiraya sighed.

My mouth hung open. This was sooo beyond wrong. I mean Asuma was better for this class than Jiriaya! And as more and more students poured in I felt more fearful of the things we were going to learn. "Okay class my name is Jiriaya, or for you ladies-the amazing hot body!" he announced.

Oh, great he was going to act as himself in this class. Couldn't he act more mature, I'm mean he change his clothes and stuff so what about some acting here? Once again the bell was my savior. I ran out of the class. Not wanting to be stopped or anything. "Ms. Simmon!" I froze.

Who was it now? Please do let it be Jiriaya? Anyone but him, anyone but-"You seem to be running a lot today," Please let it be the principal. But I knew better. In fact I knew who it was along…Kakashi Hatake. I turned around and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Hello, nice to see you again. Well look at the time. Gotta go, see ya, bye-bye, Chow!" I said quickly, readying myself to run.

"Not so fast, we have to talk Ms. Simmon." he ordered, freezing me completely.

Oh, god! I had to admit that I knew who the Ninjas were! Why the Ninjas why couldn't it be cats that were stalking me or a bear?!! Why Ninjas!? Even more so why the Copy Ninja, why Kakashi, why not Naruto, or Sakura? Why Kakashi? "Geez, you don't need to freak out Ms. Simmon. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or something." Kakashi consoled me.

"Um, you do know that you're a dangerous ninja right?" I reminded, still very nervous.

He laughed and pulled me a little closer to him. His hand lifted my chin up. "You know when talking to someone you should look them in the eye and smile," he smiled-I think.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time one a character from my favorite show appears in the really world and wants to speak to me-or is your world the real world?" I said going into a trail of thoughts.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kakashi repeated.

"Why do you want to talk to me then? I won't tell anyone who you guy are-not like anyone would believe me-but still why-"

"So, you know why we're here," he cut in.

"Why?"

"Tsunade, she said if you found out who we were to tell you what was going on. Though we weren't expecting you to figure it out this fast." said Kakashi.

"Even if I decided not to watch that show I'd know you guy weren't normal," I stated out flatly.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, well almost all of the jounins and chunins are here. And do you know why? To look after you," he chuckled.

"That's stupid, why leave Konoha defenseless over someone like-wait** ME**!!!??!" I screamed.

He laughed. I felt faint. What the hell ?! Why was I being watched?! "Why the hell are you guys watching me?! Do you know how freaky this is?!" I panicked.

"Calm down, it's for your own protection-" I was about to cut in but, "The Akatsuki wants you, and so does other villages. That's why there are so many of us here."

"B-but why me? Can't you go watch someone else? I argued, backing away slowly.

"Sorry, it doesn't really work that way. Besides you're the only one left with that type of Kekki Genkie ." Kakashi continued.

"What?! I'm so confuse………………….."

**A short Kakashi P.O.V**

I noticed how bad Rachel looked. Her face was paler than snow. And her body was shaking. "Sorry, it doesn't really work that way. Besides you're the only one left with that type of Kekki Genkie ." I tried to explain, it looked as if she'd faint any moment.

"What?! I'm so confuse………………….." she fainted just like I thought she would.

A sigh escaped from me. This was getting to be annoying. To think that I could be home right now reading my book, instead of watching her. Her body shivered once more. I picked her up. Looking at her, I couldn't help but wonder if she was really the acclaimed weapon of the cloud village. She seemed helpless, innocent, and inexperienced Just a normal teenager. It made me feel bad. If she knew now who we were, it would make the process of her becoming our weapon even harder for her. Besides, part of me just didn't like the thought of a kid like her becoming an emotionless ninja like-me.

"Well, I guess I should take you somewhere, until you come to. But where?" I thought out loud.

My clone was teaching the 3rd period math so I didn't worry too much about that. The two things that worried me was that someone was bound to notice her gone (even if all the teacher understood why, it wouldn't past with the students.) and what the hell was I going to do now that she was pasted out. "Great…." I muttered and took her to the only place I could think of right then.


	3. Why Am I In Your Bed!

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Mmmm….where was I? My head hurt as I got up. The last thing I remembered was talking to Kakashi. That had to be a dream though. I snuggled back under the blankets. I wasn't ready to wake up from the dream. It was actually nice now, someone wanting me, but more importantly someone watching over me. Funny, though...I didn't remember the room being Grey. Moreover, where were all my anime posters?! "So you're finally awake?"

That voice….it was Kakashi! "It wasn't a dream?!" I cried jumping out of the bed.

He chuckled, "Nope, sorry."

"Then…ninjas are really stalking me!"

"Umm…if that's how you want to put it-sure."

"Oh my god! I'm being stalked by animated characters!"

"I thought we were passed the freaking out stage…"

"Holy Shit! I'm animated!"

"Guess not."

I shook the infamous Copy Ninja until my heart is content, "Where am I?!"

"You're in my room." Kakashi said calmly.

"Then that means….I'm not only in Konoha, but in your bed!" I slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked still rather calm.

"Why am I in your bed?" I demanded to know.

"Don't you remember? You passed out on me." Kakashi replied getting off the bed.

I fainted. That is impossible I never fainted before in my life-oh wait yes I have. There was when….

"When what?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't tell me you're a mind reader too?!" I cried flying back; I hit my head on the wall.

"No, you were talking out loud." Kakashi said, "May I ask why you're panicking now of all times and not before?"

"Delayed reaction." I replied.

I threw off the grey colored blankets and walked to the window. I stared outside. Sure enough, there were the five hokages staring back at me. The mountain was enough cooler in person. "Wow, I never thought Konoha was this big." I said more to myself.

Kakashi got up and walked over to me. He leaned in very closely to me It made me uncomfortable…he was so close. I always did have an enormous crush on him-did I forget to mention that? "Don't tell me you thought our mass ninja village was small," he laughed.

" Hey, it's not my fault that no one made any life-size models of it." I replied.

He leaned in even closer. His head was near my ear. He then pointed out a large red building. "That's were the Hokage resides." he pointed out.

No duh! Now just back off a tad bit Kakashi, I am about to have a major nosebleed along with a cherry red face." Cool." I said, turning around just to come nose to nose with him.

My heart started to beat rapidly. No! Down girl, he's your math teacher now remember. "Excuse me," I said pushing him away slightly.

I walked around his house exploring it. Okay, so it was an apartment but it was rather sweet. I mean other than the morbid gray that he painted all his walls it seemed quite cozy. What he really needed was a woman's touch. Like mine! Oh, god there I go again. "Find what you're looking for?" I heard him ask, there was a silent threatening tone in his voice.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I should've asked before looking," I laughed scratching the back of my head.

"You guess?"

"Well you should've asked before kidnapping me and taking me to your house-thingy-place!" I defended.

He raised his one eyebrow, "You're just saying that so you don't have to take the blame."

I laughed, "How did you know?"

He shrugged. My stomach growled. That is right I didn't have lunch! Wait what time is it!? What about my other classes? "What time is it?" I asked nervously.

"About ten in your world." Kakashi answered unfazed.

"What!? What about my other class, they're going to think I skipped them!" I flipped.

Kakashi pulled out his book and sat of the couch, "No Problem, I got my clone to transform into you. You'll have to stay here tonight though."

What?! Was this God's way of punishing me? Being trapped in my anime crush's house…this was absolute torture. I never flirted with a guy before let alone one who is eleven years older than I am! Boy am I in trouble. "Don't tell me you're freaking out again." Kakashi said.

"I have a lot to freak out about right now." I snapped. This was just too weird. He is acting totally out of Character. Kakashi was supposed to be laid back. But then again I never got to see what his personal life was like, so he could really be a hyperactive person like Naruto. I burst laughing at the image. He looks up from his book.

"You're just like Naruto," he stated. I laughed even harder.

"I'm good. I'm good." I tried to stand up only to collapse once more by an upcoming burst of laughter.

I opened my eyes to see Kakashi standing over me. He pulled me back on my feet. There was an awkward silence. "You must be hungry." Kakashi said, "Come on we'll get some ramen."

"Is that a good idea? Naruto is most likely there, meaning your wallet will be more than just empty."

He shrugged, "We'll avoid him then."

Like that would be possible. Oh well it was his wallet that was in trouble not mine. We walked outside it was now night. It surprised me how fast time had flied. The only thing more surprising was the stars. They were gorgeous. Each star shinned as if it was light hitting silver. "Wow." I gasped staring at the night sky.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked looking up.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm a guy what do you expect."

I gave him a look. "What?" he asked laughing a little bit.

"You don't sound 26." I said suspiciously.

He sighed, hunching his shoulders a little bit. "Anyway…I hope you know how important you Kekki Gekkie is to this village." he said in serious tone all of the sudden.

"No, not really." I replied.

He fell over. "You're defiantly like Naruto, if not worse." Kakashi muttered.

"It just proves how cool both Naruto and I are. Kakashi? What does my Kekki Gekkie do?"

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin doing his infamous thinking look, "I truthfully don't know."

"Oh. Is anyone else my body guard or is it mainly you?" I continued my game of twenty questions.

"Jiraiya is actually the one who is supposed to guard you. The rest of us are more like back up-or protection for your family." Kakashi explained continuing to walk, not noticing that I had stopped.

He got about a block ahead of me before realizing that I wasn't beside him.

**Kakashi'****s P.O.V**

It was quite too quite. I looked beside me to see nothing. Did an enemy ninja grab her when I was not looking?! I ran back to find Rachel standing there frozen. I waved my hand in front of her brown eyes. No reaction. She must be in shock…again. Geez, when I first met her she seemed like a calm mature person. Now she is just like the rest of my students and they annoyed me. The last thing I needed was another one of them.

"Thank god it's Jiraiya who is watching you and not me." I muttered only to be slapped by her, "So you're out of it?"

Her eyes had flames in them. She literally looked like a mad Sakura right now. I could see why Naruto was scared of Sakura being mad now. "Who's bright idea was it to not only have him teach my health class, but be in charge of guarding me!? He's such a pervert!" she snapped.

"Not me." I said. And thank god for that too. She was starting to get on my nerves already.

"I want to go home now." she demanded.

"No can do-"

"And why not? You ninjas are already guarding why can't I just go home?"

She had a point. Why didn't I just take her home? It would resolve my problem faster. "Please Kakashi. I am confused and scared right now. I just want to go back home." Rachel pleaded her head lowered.

That's right she isn't used to all this. I had been expecting her to take this like a ninja when the scariest thing she ever saw is probably a movie. No, wonder she freaking out. I am surprised she didn't go nuts on us completely as soon as she saw us. I placed my hand on her head as I did often to little kids. Rachel looked up. "Sorry, I've been expecting you to take this like a ninja. You are not a ninja though. You are a girl and regular teenage girl." I apologized.

"Thanks Kakashi. And I'm sorry for the mood swings." she apologized.

"I'll tell you what, I'll take you home after I buy you some ramen."

"Deal."


	4. PointSlope Equations

**Rachel****'s P.O.V**

As home sweet home, I thought waking up under my cozy blue blankets. Yesterday seemed like such a distant memory as if it didn't even happen. I knew better though. I knew that as soon as I got to school I'd be surrounded by ninjas from my favorite anime. It seemed like a dream come true and I bet if I wasn't so exhausted from my freak attacks yesterday I'd be all giddy, but right now, it didn't really affect me. I was here safe at home with my loving uncle, aunt, and cousins. I peered out to the door of my room looking for any signs of Josh.

I caught his head peering out looking for me. So far, he hasn't spotted me. I tip toed out quietly-oh no he spotted me! The race was on! Winner gets the bathroom as long as they want. I rushed towards the door only to have Josh shove me aside. I grabbed his leg tripping him. Then I leaped over him into the bathroom. Ha-ha! I won!

"Rachel Simon! You better not take a bloody hour in there!" Josh yelled through the door.

"Josh, if I let you have the bathroom you'd spend hours looking at yourself in the mirror." I called from inside.

I heard him mumble something about me being just like Jessica. Yeah, yeah that was the talk of a loser. This time I didn't take an hour showering, I was nice and took a ten minutes. It was still too long for Josh though. "You take forever." he muttered walking into the bathroom.

"I could take longer if you want!" I threatened. The shower turned on, he was so not listening to my threats. He'll pay for this.

"Good morning Sleepy-Head," my uncle greeted while reading the newspaper.

"Morning." I smiled. My aunt placed a plate of French toast in front of me. I swallowed the delicious food immediately. It melted in my mouth like snow leaving a yummy aftertaste. I felt a hand mess up my hair. Josh had decided to quit kissing himself in the mirror. For that small moment, I thought Josh would be a good role model until he tried to steal my turkey-bacon. I had to smack his hand for that.

"Josh quit trying to steal your cousin's food." my uncle scolded.

"Hey, I figure she owes me for picking her up and taking her to school." Josh replied sitting down to his own plate of food.

"Meany." I whispered. He grinned at me mockingly and bit into his bacon.

I stepped into the school keeping my eyes open for any ninjas. So far so good. I snuck to my locker. Kelly was there waiting for me. She ran up to me and shook me. "I know you're not really Rachel, but some clone! Now what did you do to her!?" she yelled.

"I am Rachel! Now please stop shaking me!" I cried.

"Don't you lie to me, Copy Ninja! I saw you take her with you-you pervert!" Kelly continued, "I knew you were a creep, but I didn't think you were that creepy!"

I was starting to get a headache. Where were those so-called ninjas who were supposed to protect me? "I hope you know that I take that to heart." I heard a familiar voice say.

Kelly dropped me. I hit the ground hard. "Ow. I thought you were supposed to protect me from harm's way." I said rubbing my sore head.

"I hardly think that the floor is dangerous, let alone Ms. Woods here." he replied flipping a page in his book.

"You didn't disappear!" Kelly cried in shock.

"Nope, I am in no way a clone." I said standing up. She hugged me.

"May I ask you Ms. Woods why you would think that Ms. Simmon was a clone." Kakashi asked trying to act as if nothing happened.

We gave him a nice try look. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I take it that she also knows." he replied.

"Nooooo…ya think!" I taunted.

"Well class is going to begin soon, so hurry up ladies." Kakashi then poofed away.

That idiot using a teleportation jutsu in the middle of school like that. Isn't he the great Copy Ninja? Not even Naruto would pull a stunt like that. "Rachel! We're late." Kelly cried pointing at the clock.

"What?!" I shouted. I quickly opened my locker and pulled out my books. Stupid Kakashi! He may be hot but he was so troublesome! We then rushed to biology where Iruka was waiting for us.

"You're late Ms. Woods, Ms. Simmon," Iruka said not stuttering anymore.

He had obviously gone into teacher mode as if he was back in Konoha teaching. This was going to make our lives only more difficult. "Don't let it happen again." Iruka warned point us to our seats.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Both Kelly and I said in Unison.

"Okay, the cell is the smallest unit of life…." he started, I dazed off staring at the slow moving clock.

The bell rang. I felt someone shake me awake. "Rachel…class is over now." Kelly urged me awake.

"Ms. Simmon up!" I heard a more forceful voice commanded. My head shot up. I saw Iruka standing in front of me glaring.

"Ms. Simmon do you find my class boring?" he asked angrily.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"If you except to pass this class then you better stay awake." Iruka snapped.

"Well tell Kakashi that. He promised to take me home right after ramen, but he didn't! He stopped at that perverted book store of his for the new copy of Icha Icha Paradise." I yawned.

Iruka turned red, "Where were you this whole time?"

"Right next to him averting my eyes from the evilness of the store." I said standing up.

Iruka sighed, "I'll let it go this time, but remember even though I'm watching you I'm still you're teacher."

"Gotcha!" I replied heading for math with Kelly besides me.

"Good morning Ms. Simmon, Ms. Woods." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei." We replied. This time we sat in front instead of in back. No longer were we afraid of the perverted ninja-at least I wasn't. I had regained my super crush on him, though it was slightly not as strong as before.

"Okay class we'll be reviewing how to do the point-slope equation…" he announced.

I dazed off staring at him all his hotness. "Ms. Simmon would you like to do the next problem on the broad?" Kakashi asked awakening me from my dream.

Damn him, I'll get him for this. The bell rang luckily. "I would love to but I have to go to my next class." I said, taunting him a little.

"I'm sure your teacher will understand, Ms. Simmon." he replied.

"He's our gym teacher Rachel, remember?" Kelly whispered.

Oh yeah, me and my big mouth. I walked up to the broad and started the equation. "Done," I announced putting the expo marker down.

"Wrong." Kakashi said looking at my problem.

"How?" I asked staring at it.

Kakashi came up behind me, he pointed. "You don't need to divide to find B," he corrected.

He then erased the wrong part of my math equation and began to redo it. Kakashi explained each part of it in detail. I act actually was interested too. "And that's how you do it. Now, I suggest that you patient more in class. I know I may be dreamy, but math is important." he said.

I blushed. So he knew… "I wasn't staring at you, I was wondering why you chose to teach math." I lied.

"It was that or English and English isn't really masculine if you ask me." He headed towards the door, "Now stop lying to your teacher and get to class."

"It's English that makes up your beloved porno novels." I said walking past with him.

"Go." he snapped.

Boy, what was with him? I went straight to the locker-room and changed into my gym uniform. When I entered the gym, I found everyone else running around the gym. I joined them looking for someone I knew. Kelly was strangely nowhere in sight. Suddenly I something push me. I fell headfirst. "Oops I didn't mean to push her that hard." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Don't worry about it. That's what she gets for missing most of gym." I heard Josh's voice say.

I got up to find that Tim had pushed me. He and the rest of the gang were right behind me the whole time. "Have you guys been running this whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks to no-show Mr. Hatake." Jeff answered.

"But you would know that wouldn't you." Josh said giving me a scary look.

"What?!" I asked innocently.

"Give it up ." Ethan yelled, he was a few steps ahead of me "Kelly told us."

So, I was betrayed by Kelly. Just Kelly pushed her way into the line, "Only because you guys wouldn't stop tickling me, until I did."

I laughed. "You should've fought them off."

"Oh hahaha, you've never been attacked by their tickle-frenzy before…"


	5. The Untold Lie

After gym, I went to straight to health. There I faced my biggest fear and the biggest pervert in the world…Jiraiya! "Hello Ms. Simmon good to see you doing well." Jiraiya said now deciding to put on his acting skills.

I looked around to see if anyone was here yet. Luckily not, I leaned in closely to him. "I want a new body guard preferably a female one." I demanded.

"Sorry, can't do that. Tsunade is the one who arranged this all, so take it up with her. If you do be carefully though she has a temper," he said calmly, not threatened by me at all.

"May I ask why you were put in charge of my safety?" I asked using an overly sweet tone.

"Because honey, you need only the best to protect you and I am the best." Jiraiya answered full of pride.

"Okay, than what's my Kekkei Gekki do? Why is it so valuable?" I asked, there a slight pleading in my voice that surprised even me.

He looked up at me and smiled, "I'll tell you during lunch, meet me here okay."

I nodded and took my seat. I barley caught anything he said during class. My mind was to busy trying to calm the overwhelming nervousness I had deep within me. The only thing I really got was that we would be starting this quarter learning about mental disorder. We would not be learning about sex until the end of the year.

My next class was History than I had lunch. I walked into my classroom to find Anko there eating a cheeseburger. She looked at me and grinned. "You must be Ms. Simmon!" she greeted, "It's good to have in my class and not some Kakashi clone disguised as you."

I smiled, "Thanks it's good to be here."

I sat down next to a boy with blue hair. "Hi," I said shyly.

He smiled back friendly, "Hi, I'm Ryan Lewis. Are you by any chance Josh's cousin."

"Yes," I replied smiling.

"Cool, I'm Sam's brother." he said.

My eyes went wide. Sam had a brother? Did Sam ever mention having one? I would never think that Sam and him were related. Then again, if I look closely I can see how they could be related. The only real difference was the hair and the few piercings Ryan had. "Hello?" Ryan said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that Sam never said anything about having a brother." I admitted.

"Figures, neither one of us want to admit being related to each other especially with a pretty girl such as you." Ryan flirted.

Anko slapped his desk with a ruler. "Okay lover boy, if you want to interrupt me so much why don't you tell the class what we're going to learn." she snapped.

I was about to say something when Ryan stood up. "Okay, everyone we're here to learn history and not just any history world history." he announced.

Anko laughed revealing her happy-go-lucky attitude to us once more. I even giggled. It has to take some guts to do that. He sat back down and winked at me. I grinned. "How did you know she wouldn't get mad?" I asked.

"Ms. A? No way! Even if it's just the second day of school I pretty much have already figured out the teachers attitudes." Ryan explained.

"Amazing," I laughed.

"Yes I know I am." he bragged.

I think I am going to like Ryan. Anko went on talking about class and the rest of the junk we would be learning. When she was done, she let us have the rest of the time to talk while she finished her fries. "Oh Rae, up here please!" she called from her desk.

I stood up guessing it was I, she wanted. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know of another good-what do the call it fast-food place?" she asked, "I've already went to Burger King, McDonald's, and Arby's"

"Taco Bell is another on, but if you keep eating all that food you'll get fat." I warned.

She just laughed, "I'm a ninja, I'll never get fat."

Sure…just wait a few more months you'll be eating your words. Just then the bell rang signaling for lunch. I went straight to the health room to wait for Jiraiya. After ten minutes, he still did not show up and I was starving. My stomach was beginning to digest itself. I laid my head on the desk and groaned. A cool substance touched my face. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi looking down at me. He held a juicy red apple out towards me, "Hungry?"

"Terribly." I reach for the golden apple in his hands. It tasted delicious. He sat down next to me and placed a tray of food out in front of me. I gave him a curios look.

"It's yours. Jiraiya said he was going to talk to you after you both ate, but when I couldn't find you I figured you'd be waiting in here." Kakashi explained, "Moreover, hungry-you eat like Naruto you know?"

I laughed, "Food is good, food is our friend. Anyway thanks."

"So why are you going to talk to Jiraiya if you think he's such a pervert?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to know more about my so called Kekkei Gekki." I put down the apple for a second. My Kekkei Gekki…the last of its kind, what did it do? Why was it so valuable? Moreover, how did it end up in me?

"Hmmm…." he replied opening his book up.

"Is that all you ever read?" I questioned.

"No, I read some jutsu guides."

"Anything else."

"No not really."

"Thought so."

"You can't really blame him. My books are perfect. They have everything a good book should have." I heard Jiraiya say.

He leaned against the doorway staring at us. "You're even later than Kakashi is." I stated.

Jiraiya laughed, "If I was really later than Kakashi was, school would be closed. I do have to admit though; you have been on time a lot so far Kakashi."

Kakashi stood up and walked over to the door. His book was still in his hands, "It's a mission. I take my missions seriously."

"I guess that's true." Jiraiya replied taking a seat at his desk.

Kakashi now leaned against the doorway. "Are you going to Stay Hatake?" Jiraiya asked.

"I also am curious as what her Kekkei Gekki does." Kakashi said curtly.

Jiraiya smiled, "Than fire away at me kiddo."

"What does my Kekkei Gekki do?" I asked.

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, "Truthfully no one knows. Records say that is it the ultimate power though able to destroy a million people at once if the user wishes it too."

Great…so I can kill a bunch of people. Just what the world needs more death and destruction. "You seem unsatisfied by its abilities." Kakashi interrupted reading my face.

"No. I guess being able to kill millions of people with just a flick of finger is cool." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, record also says that it can create things…and be used as a type of mind control…" Jiraiya said.

"If it's so powerful why is it that only I have it?" I questioned.

"That's something no one knows at all. There are absolutely no record of why the clan died or any bodies or artifacts." Jiraiya informed, "All we know is that for some reason it is in you now, making you the ultimate weapon."

"Which is why everyone wants to kill me." I said flatly.

"No, not kill you…use you. With you as weapon a village can be absolutely invincible." Jiraiya stated, "They could conquer the rest of the lands without worry of punishment."

They would use me to do evil? I would be used to kill innocent people and families… "That's why we're here. Both the Sand and Leaf village are here to protect you." Kakashi assured, "No one will harm you."

"Why? What's in it for you?" I asked looking down.

"Nothing. That's just who we are and once you're older you'll be in charge of taking care of yourself." Jiraiya said patting my shoulder.

I felt as if the weight of both worlds were on my shoulder. How was I supposed to protect myself? I could not even dodge a ball. Now I was suppose to be this super weapon. "Rachel?" Kakashi asked looking at me worriedly.

I put on a fake smile, "Thanks for the information. I am going to get ready for my next class. Bye."

I rushed quickly to find Josh. I needed a hug badly. Then I would tell Kelly who would help me hopefully.

**A short Kakashi P.O.V**

I watched as Rachel ran out of the room as if it was on fire. She did not look okay at all. Her olive colored skin had gone completely pale white worrying. Rachel seemed so fragile was she really the renowned weapon everyone said she was or was she just some girl who's life we just disturbed. "She'll be okay." Jiraiya said calmly sitting down, "She's just spooked that's all."

"How do we know she is really the ultimate weapon?" I asked.

"The birthmark of her neck is really the symbol of the Hiriaki Clan. Hiriaki members were born with one right of on their neck. Why?" Jiraiya eyed me weirdly.

I looked back at him, "She just seems so fragile inside. Not like how I would picture someone who was a dangerous weapon."

"That's because the weapon hasn't fully developed. Kakashi once it is finished regenerating, she will be no more. The girl Rachel Simmon will cease to exist and all that will be left is a murderous weapon that will stop at nothing until the whole world is destroyed." Jiraiya reminded, "Which is why we have to make sure that she is either destroyed or used for Konoha's benefits."

I closed my eyes…she had until the end of the school year to live. Then the weapon will be fully restored. Terrible thing had happened before in my career as a ninja, but for some reason this sickened me more than anything else did. "You okay Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, "I have class soon, I should go too."

"Kakashi, remember our duty as ninjas." Jiraiya called from his classroom.

Yeah our duty…

___________Author's note_________________

Hi, I know this one was not funny, but it is important for our up coming plot. Please message your thoughts on it, good or bad. I read all. Thanks I hope to update soon.


	6. Milkshakes

Josh! What are you doing to your poor cousin?!" I heard Sam Lewis yell. Rachel's cousin Josh had been poking her in the back with a stick for about ten minutes. Still Rachel did not react; she acted as if her body was just an empty shell. It worried me a little. She did not look so hot after that talk with Jiraiya.

"What was does it look like? I'm poking her with a stick." Josh said continuing his little game.

"Doesn't she mind?" Tim Miles asked staring into Rachel's glassy eyes.

"Naaaah, she would've reacted if she did." Josh handed Tim another stick, "Want to try it? It's fun."

Tim looked at the stick before tossing it. Sam let out something that I think was supposed to be a growl, but sound more like a girly squeal. However, they remained watching Josh poke his cousin with a stick. All of the sudden someone grabbed the stick out of Josh's hands and snapped it in half. There stood a boy with electric blue hair with tons of piercings. "It's obvious that there's something wrong with her." he snapped picking her up.

"Sam, do something about your brother." Josh demanded.

That was Sam's brother! They did not even look remotely similar. "Ryan...Rachel is Josh's cousin. He knows what's best for her." Sam sighed.

Yeah, that's why he was poking her with a stick. "Yeah, that is why the idiot was poking her with a stick," Ryan snapped, "Now I'm taking her to the nurse."

Good. That means Shizune can have a look at her.

**Rachel****'s P.O.V**

I watched as the faces of other students flew by us. All I knew was that Ryan Lewis was carrying me to the nurse's office. Which I hope has not been taken over by some Naruto character. I don't think I can take any more of them today. "So, what's going on with you Rachel?" I heard Ryan ask as we approached the nurse's office.

A moan escaped my lips accidentally. Ryan chuckled, "It's one of those days isn't? One, where your brain is completely overloaded and is ready to burst."

This guy was a genius. I let out a moan in agreement. Ryan stopped immediately, "Well going to the nurse isn't going to solve anything. Since school is out how 'bout you and I hit this joint called Susie's they have great milkshakes there."

Of course, I was not in the right mind to say yes or no so I just moaned, letting him interrupt it as he wanted. "I'll take that as a yes." he said cheerfully.

Ryan carried me out into the parking lot. His car was a black Chrysler Crossfire-brand new too. If I was in my right mind I probably would have been impressed, but as Ryan said himself, my brain was on overload. He buckled me up and speed down the highway. In less than ten minutes, we were there. Ryan quickly unbuckled me and picked me up. He rushed into the dinner. "Susie! We have an emergency over here! Her brain is about to burst!" Ryan cried, he rushed me over to the table and the next thing I knew a chocolate shake was being force down my throat.

I drank the sweet liquid. The clouds that covered my brain disappeared giving me back my ability to think. No longer was I confused! I gasped sitting up. "Susie, she's alive! Alive!" Ryan yelled hugging an elderly woman.

"Wow!" I said grabbing another milkshake. I drank until my heart was content.


	7. Sleeping in Math Class

It was the middle of the night when I awoke, 2:30 to be exact. It wasn't unusual for me to wake up in the middle of the night; I slept with my mouth wide open making my throat dry. And boy, it was seriously dry right now. I reached out for the cup of water that sat on my desk (which was beside my bed). Unfortunately, my arm wasn't long enough for me to reach the cup. Yet, I was too lazy to get up and get it. Therefore, I kept trying to reach the cup. This went on for seven more minutes before someone handed me the cup. I mummer a thanks and drunk the cool refreshing water. Half way between my third and fourth swallow I realized something was not right. I looked up to see that me room was invaded by teacher! Every kid's worst nightmare! "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I whispered harshly.

Anko looked up at my and smiled, "We're here to watch you. Right now, Iruka, Guy and I are taking our shift. Donut?"

Oh good lord she has discovered donuts. She is so going to get fat. Whatever. I could use a donut just this moment. Anyway, I doubt that I will be able to fell asleep with these people watching me like hawks. I took the donut from her hand and began to munch at it. It sugary delight began to take over me, making me vigilant and awake. No one could get through me now! "You should really go back to sleep. The youthful need energy for the morning." Guy said.

"Isn't it the opposite? Don't the more youthful people stay up late and party?" I questioned. All this sugar had gave me not only a sudden burst of energy but cockiness. Part of me felt ashamed for acting like that, but another part of me said '_Hey at least he has shut up!_' This was completely true. Iruka looked at Guy and sighed. I shrugged and snatched another donut from Anko's collection. She let out a _'HEY!'_ before grabbing the box away from me. I swear that woman is going to have a hard time coping with life, after this is over.

"So, you live with your Uncle?" Iruka asked trying to make conversation.

I though a moment before answering him, "Yeah, the school stunk. I saw the movie Stand and Deliver in math class, which was a good movie-but in math class. Then there were videos playing in History class everyday. Anko please tell me we won't be watching videos every in class."

She grinned, "Nah, I couldn't work that machine of your world anyways."

Then I smiled and gave her a high-five. Movies were fun, but when I saw them everyday in class, it got boring fast. My friends called me crazy. I guess I am. Then again, I could just be extremely different from everyone else. Oh wait, I already am. For I am the rare and beautiful weapon Rachel! ALL MUST BOW DOWN TO ME!!!! "Rachel are you okay?" I heard Iruka asked worriedly.

"Yeah why-" I then noticed that I was standing on my bed. One of my arms was raised up high as if I was about punch someone and my right foot planted on Guy's face. I sat down quickly, apologizing to Guy.

"Um…did I talk out loud about-"

"How everyone must bow down to you? Yep." Anko replied tossing a powder donut hole in her mouth.

My face began to warm up. They must think I am crazy after that. I should calmly explain that it's this weird thing I do. I mean it is. Back home, I would joke about being the hottest girl in school. Then again that was before I knew I was a weapon of destruction. Come to think of it…my life was a hell of a lot easier than now. "Um, Ms. Simmon you're doing it again," I heard Guy say.

Oops! All of sudden, there were a ton of poofs. Kakashi, Shizune, and Jiraiya appeared in my room now. "All our shift is over. Goodnight." Iruka announced before poofing away.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Kakashi, my rival I will deal with you later," Guy said, he turned to me before leaving, "I hope you get help for your problem Ms. Simmon."

Anko grins handing Kakashi an empty donut box, "Well they might be going to sleep but I want to go to Wendy's!"

My god that woman ate. "You have a problem Ms. Simmon?" Kakashi replied.

Don't we all?

**Kakashi**** P.O.V**

A loud snoring noise interrupted my lesson. Every one of stupid students laughed. The expo marked in my hand almost exploded from the tight grip that I was putting on the marker. It probably would have to if the realization of it being Rachel who was snoring hit me. She did stay up late last night. It took Shizune, Jiraiya and I about three hours to get her to sleep. She then had to wake up in thirty minutes. Now the only question is whether I should wake her up. Rachel really did need her rest, so maybe her sleeping in my class was for the best. Then again, it would probably ruin her socially.

"Mr. Hatake! Rachel's asleep!" I heard Caroline say. Her hand raised up high in the air. She was one of those types of students who tried to be the teacher's pet, but only ended up annoying the hell out of them. Sadly, I had one in every class.

Caroline continued, "Would you like me to wake her up?! I would not mind it. She's snoring too." No, duh. Now please shut up and quit being such a distraction. You are a teenager, not a kindergartener!

"No, let her sleep Caroline." I sighed, continuing my lesson. There was only one thing to do and that was to let Rachel skip gym. For something this risky, I would need the help from someone close to her. The bell rang release all the stupid people out of my class. Kelly stayed though trying to wake up Rachel.

"Kelly, let her sleep. She was up late last night." I said walking over to them.

Kelly turned around instantly. Her face had a look of horror on it. "How do you know that?" Kelly asked harshly.

Oh no here we go again. I knew that for some odd reason Kelly thought I was a pervert. Could it be because of what I read? No that couldn't be it. "You sick pervert! What did you do to her?!" Kelly snapped.

I raised my hands up, "Nothing I swear. Shizune, Jiraiya and I were watching her last night. You know to protect her. I know she's told you, Kurenai watched her tell you everything."

Kelly sighed, "Yeah, Rachel told me. Anyway, what are we going to do about her? She can't skip gym."

"Oh yes she can. I will make two clones of myself. One will transform into a replica of her and the other will teach gym. Rachel in the meantime will sleep peacefully here in my classroom." I replied.

My plan was flawless. "What about the ladies locker room?" Kelly asked.

"What?"

"You heard me; you can't go into the ladies' locker room. Every girl in school will be undressing and redressing in that room." Kelly stated. Oh please, as if I needed to get my thrill from some flat-chested high school girls. Even Jiraiya would be uninterested and that saying something. Now college girls…there's an idea.

"I'll go in through the door not coming from the locker room. Then disappear after gym. All the girls will be gone by the time I'm there anyway." I assured.

"And the real you is just going to sit here watching Rachel?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said getting annoyed. How lowly did she think of me?

"Fine, but if you touch her-you're in big trouble. You hear me? Big trouble!" Kelly warned heading to the locker room. I am beginning to think this mission is more trouble than it's worth.

I looked down at Rachel. She was no longer snoring. Rachel was now trembling. A cry of horror escaped her lips. Hmm….she must be having a bad dream. About what though? "Rachel wake up, you're having a bad dream." I shook her awake.

Rachel looked at me. Suddenly she lunged at me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly squeezing me to death. "Thank god! Thank God you're alive!" she cried.

Gently I pulled her off me. There were tears in her eyes. "Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked, wiping her tears away with my thumb. Truthfully, I had no idea why I was being so gentle like this, but right now, I was not too worried about it.

"I had a horrible dream, were I killed everyone and everything. At least my body did. It was atrocious! Someone took over my body! They claimed it was theirs and I was just a delusion now. They trapped me within my own body! Then made me watch as they killed everyone!" she cried, once more pressed herself close to me.

I stood still frozen. It was the first sign. The weapon has started to resurrect.


	8. A Useless Rose

**Rae's P.O.V**

Who would have known that Kakashi could be so kind and sensitive? I mean I knew he had feelings just like any other human being does, but never would I guess that he'd show them to me. "Feeling any better?" I heard him ask handing me a cup of what looked to be Coco.

I nodded, "Thanks…for letting me stay at your house for the rest of school."

He gave me his infamous closed eye smile, "No problem, but we really ought to do something about your ditching class problem. "

"Technically, I am not ditching if you made a clone of me to go to class." I joked, sipping the sugary drink down. Kakashi didn't reply. He was too engrossed in his book to notice anything. I sighed leaning back into the couch. That dream I had could it be real? Could this weapon inside me really kill people so mercilessly? No. It had to be fake. No matter what I would never let something take over me like that.

"You okay? You seem awfully quiet." Kakashi asked, his eye peered over at my. Once again I nodded. He seemed to be okay with my answer because he went back to his book. Truthfully I'm not surprise he doesn't have a girlfriend, Kakashi spends about ninety-five percent of his time reading that thing. Any girl would walk out on someone like that.

My thoughts were interrupted be a warm hand touching my forehead. Kakashi hovered over me, his face unreadable for more than one reason (but mostly because of the mask.) "You don't seem to be having a fever. So, why are you so unenergetic?" he asked his tone bearing a slight worry to it.

"I'm fine." I said slapping his hand away. That was a lie.

"Oh really then why are you so quiet?" he questioned.

"I'm thinking about the test I have in Spanish on Tuesday." There was another lie.

"Kurenai's not giving you a test until next month." Kakashi replied, sitting back down, "Now what is really going on here?"

I swallowed back a few tears. There's no way I'm going to let him see me cry. Not now, not ever. I had to be strong. Only Kakashi didn't allow me to be strong…he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up shocked; he too had a shock expression on his face as if this was all involuntary. We sat there silent. My heart raced excitedly. He was so warm so soft… "Now, tell me…does this have to do with that dream you had. You looked like a nervous wreck at school, and when we got here." Kakashi asked, his arm remaining in place.

At first I didn't answer him but when he whispered '_You can tell me anything'_ to me, I broke. "Well I can tell you right here and now that that was just a dream. Rachel, do you really think you could kill millions of people even if it was someone controlling you?" he smiled.

He's right. The dream is not only impossible, but silly never in a thousand years would I kill someone. "Thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi just smiled once more. "Don't worry Rachel nothing bad will ever happen we'll make sure of it. Now tell want do you want to do when you grow up? Maybe that will give you some motivation to beat the blues."

I thought about it. What did I want to do? Well…I always did like writing so maybe I'll become a novelist-but not like Jiraiya! Then I move to a nice quiet place and settle with my family. Maybe I'll marry… "Look Rachel I know I am hot sexy and mature but whatever perverted thoughts you are thinking of is not going to happen." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"So? That could mean anything, besides you're the one who is being all hanky panky with me!"

He laughed, "Do you even know what that means?"

I blushed even more, "No. But you can let go of me now."

Kakashi did not even blushing one bit, he was too busy laughing. Saying things like '_Just until the guys hear about this' _and _'yeah, I'm banging a fifteen year old'_. I sat there trying to beat through the mockery. So, maybe I was thinking about him, but defiantly not pervertedly . That's just creepy. "Laugh all you want, but let me tell you that I would never be interested in an old man like you," I grumbled.

That shut him up. "Old Man? I'm only twenty-six." he replied.

"Yeah, you're old." I lied hoping to anger him. Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't careless about his age.

Boy what it most be like being a guy with all that self-esteem. "Anyway Rachel let's go get some food." he announced cheerfully.

"Whatever," I replied in a cranky tone. I wasn't so anger at him laughing but at the idea that I wanted to be something more to him than just a mission. As much as I hated it, I knew that my so-called crush was blossoming into a red rose of love. A red rose that would be trampled in little-if not no time at all. There were too many taboos to help this rose grow strong. Either way it would die before ever becoming fully blossomed. Kakashi did not love, he never can. To him I was just another mission. A mission soon to be forgotten…

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I watched Rachel with the corner of my eye. She seemed rather somber today. Did the dream really have such an affect on her that those lips of hers could pull back to reveal her precious smile? If so, what am I to do? I'm a ninja, an emotionless ninja who under no circumstance is too grow close to one who is to be assassinated in seven months. Yet my heart had an overwhelming sense of empathy and guilt. It wasn't Rachel's fault that the Fukyuu Clan possessed her body to seal an ancient weapon in her. None of this had to do with any of her knowledge. Not the weapon, not the destruction of the world, not the plan to assassinate her. In the end it is only her who truly loses. "Kakashi?" I heard Rachel say.

God, I must've blanked out. Did she say anything to me in the past five minutes? "Yes?" I gave her a fake smile.

"You okay? You've awfully quiet." she replied in a mocking tone.

"I'm fine." What the hell was I thinking? Had I really thought of abandoning the mission just to save her? Just to try and save this one girl fated to destroy both of our worlds? Under no circumstance can I even let Rachel in on her true fate. Even if it meant lying to her so much that she begins to believe that right is left. "Kakashi?" Rachel interrupted my thought once more.

Her dark brown eyes looked at me full of trust. "Is this the place?" she asked pointing at the ramen shop.

I nodded. In seven months those warm spirited eyes would be cold glassy and lifeless. And this mission shall be nothing more to me than a forgotten memory of a girl whose life I took. A girl who was absolutly meaningless to me.


	9. Going Againist Orders

It's been awhile since I had that dream. So far I haven't had any repeats or dreams that were similar to it. Kakashi must've been right about it being just a nightmare. I don't know why I doubted him before. All that he and the others have done since the beginning of this nightmare is helped me. I feel so bad for ever doubting them. Especially since there's still a voice in my head saying that they aren't to be trusted.

"Hey Rachel!" Ryan called from down the hall. He ran over to me and swung me in his strong arms. I giggled. Ryan and I had grown extremely close in the past two weeks. We were practically best friends. What was even cooler was that Kelly and Ryan were already best friends making us the Three Musketeers.

"Hey Ryan what's up?" I laughed dizzy from all the spinning.

"Nothing. So are you free Saturday? Kelly and I wanted to know if you could come to the county fair with us." Ryan replied grinning like a bobcat.

"Nope I can go-"

"miss Simmon can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Jiraiya call from across the hallway.

I gave Ryan a sheepish looked before asking to be excused for a second. Whatever Jiraiya had to say it had better be good. "Yes?" I hissed slightly.

"I don't think you should go to the county fair Saturday." he replied in a serious tone, "It would be to harder to track you there. Besides it is even more unsafe to go to than the zoo or the library."

You got to be kidding me! The Zoo? What am I twelve? "Look I know it's hard to believe but there are ninja and other types of dangerous men there looking for anyway to capture you." Jiraiya said using a tone that made me feel as if I should already know this.

"Let her go Jiraiya." I heard a rather feminine voice say. I turned to see Kurenai there smiling at me. Next to her stood Asuma, who somehow got away with smoking in school.

"It shouldn't be such a big deal if we all go there. Besides Asuma and I would like to go out even if we have to watch over Rachel at the same time." Kurenai said.

"Speak for yourself." I heard another voice say. Genma appeared next to Jiraiya. Great my night out as a normal teenager was becoming a debate between fictional anime ninjas.

"Look I have nothing against Rachel, but I personally would like to spend my Saturday night not worrying whether or not this girl is in danger." Genma stated coolly.

"I'm sure the most of us feel the same." Jiraiya sighed staring at me.

"Come on Jiraiya, she's only fifteen. You don't honestly believe that she should stop having fun just because you want to be lazy." Kurenai protested her red lips turned into a straight line.

"She has a point there Jiraiya." I heard Iruka say; also appearing on the scene along with the rest of the ninja's who were guarding me. They started quarreling over whether or not I would be allowed to go out Saturday night.

"How about you guys do what you want and I'll just go to the fair with Ryan and Kelly?" I suggested innocently.

"**NO!**" all of them snapped at me.

"LOOK. I am in charge of this mission and I say you're not to go to the fair Rachel." Jiraiya commanded.

I nodded muttering a _'Yes dad.' _before heading back to Ryan who had a confused yet understanding look on his face. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, they're fighting over which club I should join. They all want me to join the club they're in charge of, but I can only join one." I lied.

"Cool. So about tomorrow night?"

If I knew what is best for me I should say no, but then again who are they to tell me what to do. I am perfectly fine at taking care of myself. Anyway how would they know if I actually stayed home? I doubt they're going to send anyone to watch over me tonight. "Sure I can go."

Ryan came to pick me up around nine-thirty in his sweet Chrysler Crossfire. Kelly was already with him. So we had a squeal fest once we saw each other. Afterwards I wasted no time getting in the car and making sure we were out of there as fast as we could. Stupid ninjas! No one tells Rachel Simmon what to do!

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

Asuma, Kurenai and I watchedas Rachel zoomed off in Ryan Lewis's car. I seriously hoped that she didn't really believe that we were so dumb to let her just sneak out like that. We weren't even supposed to let her get this far away, but we felt bad for Rachel. So we let her. Besides Guy, Iruka and Anko were already at the fair waiting for her. Jiraiya of course had no idea about this, but there were some things he didn't have to know. "You know I never thought you would be one to go against orders Kakashi, let alone ones from Jiraiya." Asuma mused.

"She doesn't have that long left to live; making it only fair that she gets the chance to have as much fun as she can in the next six months." I replied sternly.

Kurenai looked up at us. Her eyes wavered a little in the moonlight, "Does she really have to die? Rachel doesn't seem like some evil weapon that will destroy everything."

Asuma bit his cigarette causing it to break in half and fell on the ground. So they were having their doubts too… "Of course she does," I found myself saying, "The girl Rachel is just a structure made to keep the weapon safe until it is fully regenerated. She is nothing but an illusion."

"You don't really believe that do you Kakashi?" Kurenai asked her voice soft as if what I said had hurt her personally.

"I do, anyway we better get going their probably half to the fair right now." I replied jumping off the roof. It was doubts like Kurenai's that could kill us all.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

The fair was absolutely amazing! There were so many things to do! I could spend a year here and never get bored. "Hey Rachel, how good are you at darts?" Kelly yelled standing at a booth.

"I'm okay, I guess. I haven't played in awhile." I walked over to her and Ryan. Ryan handed me a few darts from the counter.

"Shoot." He smiled. I smiled back aiming carefully at the big red balloon only a foot away. Shoot! I threw the dart. It went swirling toward the right instead of the left nearly hitting the man behind the counter. Oh yeah, I remember why I have stopped playing. My throw was deadly; it could only be used to kill someone.

"Damn Rachel! You nearly poked that guy's eye out!" Ryan cried having a bit of humor still in his voice.

"I know. I'm so sorry." I apologized to the man.

"It's alright just please don't try again." the man pleaded.

Don't worry I feel like being sued anytime soon. "You know, I think I'm going to get some cotton candy." I ran off to the nearest food booth.

The line was long. People kept complaining about some crazy woman up a head order nearly all the food. It sounded an awful a lot like Anko. But no way could she be here. "Hey Rachel!" a cheerful voice cried.

I turned to see that the person's face was covered up by a vast load of food they were carrying. Oh please, don't let it be her! "Um, hi Anko?" I said awkwardly.

"That's me! You know your world had a lot of good food here. Anyway I got to go sit down and eat this all." Anko said.

"Wait so you're not going to take me away for breaking orders?" I asked shocked.

She laughed, "No, Iruka, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and I decided that you're young so you need to act it. More to the point what Jiraiya doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

I'm beginning to like these ninjas more and more. "Well thanks." I left the line, but not before stealing some cotton candy from Anko's pile.

"Well look who has decided to come back Kelly." Ryan said giving me a smirk, "You could resist being far away from me could you?"

"In your dreams blue boy." I laughed opening the cotton candy.

Somewhere not too far I could hear a _'Hey someone stole my cotton candy!'_ I knew Anko would be showing up soon so I ushered the group to the Ferris wheel. Sadly it was two per chair and I was the odd one out. "I can go out." Ryan offered.

"No. I'll be alright." I assured.

"You sure?" Kelly asked.

"She'll be alright Mr. Lewis, Ms. Woods. It seems as Ms. Simmon and I will be in the next to each other for the next five minute." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, Mr. Hatake! What are you doing here?" Ryan asked cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

Kakashi pointed at Kurenai and Asuma who were a few people in back of us, "They dragged me along."

"Oh." was all Ryan said before hopping onto the ride.

"I know you guys are here to protect me and I'm very thankful that you guys are willing to bend the rules for me, but do you exactly have to stalk me everywhere?" I whispered harshly.

"Whatever do you mean? We merely happen to be planning to go on the same ride at the same time." Kakashi alleged innocently.

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the ride. Half way through the ride it got stuck leaving us on the very top…


	10. The Nightmare Before Sunday

Here I am, stuck almost at the very top of the Ferris wheel with my teacher/crush/protector Kakashi. My god could anything else go wrong. "What just happened?" I asked slightly scared.

"We got stuck up here." Kakashi replied calmly, he had out his favorite book. I rolled my eyes. Okay…we're just stuck up here; nothing bad is going to happen. I mean they make these things safe right? RIGHT?!?

"I don't tell me, that you're scared of height." Kakashi muttered.

"I'm not scared of heights, I am scared of death." I snapped gripping on tightly to the rail. What if they can't get us down?!? We'll be cold and hungry. OH MY GOD I was going to die! I'm too young to die! Suddenly I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Geez calm down, I'm here to protect you aren't I?" Kakashi reminded. Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that.

"So you're willing to risk life and death to save me?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure something like that." WHAT?!!

Kakashi laughed upon seeing my reaction, "Calm down, I was only joking. You known you're the most colorful girl I have ever met."

Colorful…more like strange. "Anyway, it's actually quite nice out here don't you think?" Kakashi continued, "The night sky is just so gorgeous."

Yeah, he has a point. "See. If you keep yourself preoccupied you won't think of death." he said, "Well, good luck. I'm going back to reading."

Thanks for nothing jerk. Man this chair thingy is awfully swingy. What if the rail suddenly goes poof and swings over. "That's why we have seat belts." Kakashi said as if reading my mind, "You're speaking out loud Rachel."

"I am? Huh? Weird. Anyway I guess you're right. The seat belts would save us." My hand reached down to tighten my seat belt only there wasn't one! "Hey Kakashi… I don't have a seatbelt."

"What? "

" I said I don't have a seat BELTTT!!!!!" I screamed as the chair suddenly lurched forward with the rail lifting up suddenly. I tumbled over closing my eyes…waiting for the impact of death.

"I got you Rachel." I heard Kakashi's sweet melodious voice grunt. When I opened my eyes I could see that Kakashi had his hands grasped tightly on my wrist.

"Kakashi?" I whispered in astonishment.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to die aren't I ?"

"WHAT?!?"

"Look at me! I'm fat! Oh god you can't hold onto me for three more minutes!" I cried, "Oh please God let me live! If you do I swear I'll go to Weight Watchers every Sunday and skip out on all the junk!"

"This is no time to be self conscious Rachel! Now listen to me carefully. I need you to try to grab on to me with your other arm." Kakashi instructed. I tried and on the third time I made it.

"Now what? We can't just continue to hang on like this."

"I know but we have to okay?"

I nodded, "Just don't let go."

"I won't. I swore not to let anything bad happen just trust me."

I looked up into his eyes, "I do trust you Kakashi, more than anyone else in the world."

Right then the ride started, carrying me back onto the ground safely. Kelly and Ryan tackled me in a group hug. Kelly was crying happy that I lived. Ryan continued to shower Kakashi with compliments on his strength. Kakashi just remained chilled as if nothing happened, but he stayed beside me. I kept my hand wrapped firmly around Kakashi. My worries about the group trying to harm were gone completely. If they truly were out to get me then Kakashi wouldn't have saved me. "You okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

A guy stood in front of us he was handsome. His hair was a golden color and his eye-like eyes were violet. He had a tall lean and pale complexion to him. All in all he was simple gorgeous almost as gorgeous as Kakashi. "Yeah thanks." I replied blushing slightly.

Kakashi grunted, his eyes glared at this guy "And who are you?"

"Ash Hall." the guy replied unmoved by Kakashi's strange behavior.

Kelly jumped up suddenly, "You're the guy who fixed the machine!"

Ah grinned a darling grin, "Yep that's me. If I could, can I speak to you alone Ms."

"Um… sure! I'll be right back guys!" I said excitedly breaking my hold on Kakashi for the first time in the last hour.

We walked off to an insolent spot of the fair. Ash kept looking around as if someone was following us. "Where are we going?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Just a little further." Ash replied stopping abruptly.

My sense hyped up. What was I thinking following him to the middle of nowhere? Stupid! Stupid! "Are you hurt?" he asked all of the sudden.

"No I'm fine." I said uncomfortably. He grabbed my arms suddenly.

"Thank god. I would have to kill that him if you were. I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to hurt you. It was supposed to kill that man." Ash babbled on.

"What are you talking about?" I backed away slowly.

"Don't you see what they're doing to you? They're like all other ninjas. They lie to you then kill you, the only difference is that their waiting longer before killing you." Ash continued down his rampage of twisted words.

I just had to distract him a little more so I could make a break for it. "I don't understand." I murmured.

"Of course not, you just found out." he leaned in close to me, "You and I are the same. We're weapons, but we're not destructive like they think we are."

His lips now touched my ear, "Don't trust those ninjas. They lie."

Ash then got up and left hastily. I was left standing there alone. What was with him?

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

Rachel came back all shook up. I could tell by the way her shoulders were tensed and hunched moreover by the way she put on that fake smile. Whatever that guy said to her, he was going to pay for causing her misery . "Hey guys!" she waved putting on a mask on fake happiness.

"What did he want?" Kelly asked excitedly. She probably had been day dreaming about the most romantic things that could happen between those two, and now wanted the inside scoop. The thought made me sick. Rachel would never go out with an asshole like that. In fact I'd rather die than to her with that freak.

"Oh he was just worried about me and all that junk." Rachel chuckled nervously. If there was one thing for sure she knew that I knew she was lying.

"So, who's up for food?" Ryan asked right as all our stomachs growled.

"I'm in." Kelly said raising her hand.

"Me too. What about you Kakashi-sensei? I owe you one for saving me." Rachel offered giving me an offer to tag along.

I smiled, "Sure, if you don't mind being around a teacher like me."

"Don't worry about Mr. Hatake. I doubt will get bored of you anytime soon." Ryan assured.

I just smiled and told them that I would follow them from the car behind. What I actually did was transformed into a stuffed dog that Rachel around. I then created a genjutsu and relaxed for the ride. I was surprisingly yet disturbingly comfortable being so close to Rachel. That I enjoyed the ride.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It wasn't even funny how needy I've become in the past few weeks. I practically am starting to cling on to Kakashi. Which was hard not to when my parents were states away. Not that Kakashi was a substitute for my parents. The feelings I have for Kakashi are so far from a parent/child love. It was pure love or what I'd like to believe as pure love. Then again I am only fifteen. Still if what that madman Ash had said was true, I wouldn't mind it so much as long as I died by Kakashi's hand. That wouldn't be so bad. "Hey, go to sleep. There are a whole lot of questions I want to ask you in the morning. So sleep." Kakashi commanded wrapping the blankets around me.

I yawned be forced myself to stay awake. There just seemed to be too much unanswered questions for me at the moment. Some of these questions may also mean whether or not I live. The only true question I ruled out was whether or not I could trust Kakashi. Deep within my soul I truly believed that Kakashi would never hurt me. I just hope in is a plausible belief and I am not proven a fool. If I was, then I surely would be forever broken.

**A short Kakashi's P.O.V**

I watched Rachel sleep. She looked some much younger in her sleep-less mature. Her face was now gentle and serene as she let out little breathes of air. My heart skipped a beat watching her. I fault absolutely horrible being around her, yet I have never been any happier. Was this the strength of the weapon? Could I be, being played? Or was I really developing an attachment to her? No, that wouldn't be good it would only make Rachel's assassination harder.

But…I wonder. How can some so innocent be a deadly weapon? How could this all be a big hoax set up by something not even awake yet? Moreover, how could I be taking a part in this whole plot to murder a naïve girl like Rachel? Was I truly so heinous that would take her life unmercifully? Stop it, Hatake! You're only playing with yourself. The weapon is playing you for the fool you are. Remember what Rachel truly is, a monster hiding behind an angelic face. Still…_'I trust you more than anyone else in the world.' _I feel guilty.

_________________Author's Note____________________________________

I hoped you liked it. Please comment and give me suggestion. Anyway here's some question for you think ponder about. 1. Will Kakashi break and tell Rachel about the lie?

2. Who is Ash and is he crazy or just knows something that Rachel doesn't?

3. Jiraiya find out about last night?

4. Is Rachel and Kakashi's feelings going to bloom into something more?

AND

5. Will Rachel survive the next attempt on her life?


	11. Suspicion and Wonder

It's silent way too silent. I opened my eyes only to find myself not where I expected. This was defiantly not my room or my Uncle's house. It looked strangely familiar though. In fact, I swear that I have seen this same morbid gray wallpaper before. That is right! Kakashi's house looks the same…

How the hell did I wind up here?! My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt something large snuggle up to me. I dared to look. There laid a shirtless Kakashi Hatake fast a sleep. I kicked him off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud. "What was that for?" Kakashi asked in a somewhat amused tone.

"Why am I in your bed? Last time I check I fell asleep in my own bed back in Texas." I said firmly, not even bothering to hide my unhappiness. Kakashi gave me a look that said I was crazy. Then he sat back on the bed and felt my forehead.

"You must still be half asleep," he mused, smiling at me. Me? Half asleep?

I pushed him away, "Look I don't care what you think, now why am I in your room?"

He sighed scratching his head before cocking it up in realization, "I get it now. You're trying to turn me on."

"WHAT?!?"

" I'll admit acting like Kikyo from my book does turn me on, but I never thought you had it in you Rachel. I guess after five years of marriage I still don't know you that well." Kakashi laughed his lips kissing my ear. Oh I get now this is a dream! A hot steamy one! Meaning… "You caught me." I could do whatever I wanted.

Kakashi kissed me it felt real. It was so warm and loving. My god this is wonderful. "I love you." He said placing his forehead on mine.

"I do too-" a sharp pain shot throughout my stomach. A warm liquid suddenly began to spread out around the pain. I looked down to see a silver blade sticking out of my stomach. Kakashi…his hand was on it. "Why?" I chocked feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

"You didn't actually think that I love you, did you?" he asked harshly.

"But-"

"You were nothing to me but a mission, a mission I have now completed. Rest easy Akuma Buki.," he whispered spitefully before leaving me to my death.

Why? Why?! WHY?!?! "Wake up Rachel." someone commanded.

My eyes opened to see my Uncle Jim standing there worriedly. "Are you okay Rachel?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just a nightmare."

"Well you did have a big day, anyway will be okay to go back to sleep?" he yawned.

"Yeah," I said turning to stare at the wall. My uncle said goodnight then left. I remained silent trying to feign sleep. They were watching me. I know it. Somewhere in my room, a group of ninjas are watching and wondering what just happened. And somewhere in my mind, I am being told not to trust them. _'__The only difference is that their waiting longer before killing you' _…no Kakashi and the rest of them would never harm me. That guy is crazy just plain crazy. Still something is not right here. And I know I'll be dwelling on it until I find out what.

"You look horrible." Josh commented when he saw me at the table. I glared at him. I was so not in the mood for him today.

"Hey Rachel, are you going to go to my karate tournament today?" my cute little cousin Hannah asked.

I smiled the best I could, "Wouldn't miss it."

After breakfast, I went back upstairs to sleep for another good two hours, only to find Kakashi sitting on my bed. I turned the opposite direction from my room, but Kakashi grabbed me before I could get away from him. "Oh no, you don't. I have some questions for you," he whispered in my ear.

My body automatically tensed. I pushed with away softly and sat down. "You okay?" he asked giving a confused look.

"Yes why?"

"Because I feel like I should be shouting at you since you're sitting so far away."

I looked at the distance between us. There were a feet I'll admit. Still I didn't have to be so close to him that he could just stab me right? "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

He stared at me for a second "Fine, stay there if you want. I guess it would be easier to tell if you're lying."

"Lying?" About what? About my age, my height, my unrequited love for you-only I'm scared that you'll stab me. Whatever would I lie about?

"Yep." Kakashi said his eyes piercing mine, "Let's start by talking about last night."

"What about last night?"

"That boy Ash what did he say that made you so upset?"

Oh god he wants to know about Ash! What should I do? Do I trust him and tell him the truth? Or do I lie and keep my options open just in case? Either way I can't lie, he'll know if I did. "He flipped out on me, insisting that you guys were out to get and that I was some alien princess." I said tweaking the story a little, "Weird right? He also grabbed my arms and shook me around."

Kakashi just replied with a _'mhmm' _and _'uh-huh'_. "So….are we done?" I asked meekly.

"Yep…see you late space princess," he smiled at me. I watched as he poofed away leaving me alone once again. Or was I alone? Probably not my safety is too important to them. Hah! They're probably just waiting for the right time to kill…me. Wait. Why would they wait if they wanted to kill me so badly? I mean they had hundreds of chances to rid of me. Rachel you idiot! You've been suspicious of them well they are only trying to protect you. Geez, I am acting so ungrateful especially to Kakashi right now. Konoha are honorable people along with Kakashi they are in no way trying to plan my death.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"It's decided." Jiraiya said stirring his cup of coffee, "That guy Ash is nothing but trouble. He seems to be arousing a dormant suspicion in Rachel, and if he makes her any more suspicious of us…than this whole mission is over."

We all remained silent staring into our cups of black creamy liquid. Anko even stopped munching on her donuts. If the mission was to run a muck that would leave us with only one option. Rachel's assassination would have to happen sooner than planned. Not even Jiraiya seemed thrilled at the idea of that. "So what do we do?" Kurenai croaked softly.

"The only thing we can do kill that boy. It either that or kill Rachel sooner." Jiraiya answered rubbing his temples, "Which is it?"

"Looks like we have no other choice than to kill that boy." Shizune proclaimed quietly.

Genma stood up, "She's right. The mission is to kill Ms. Simmon no matter what happens. Though I'll admit it would be easier to get it down and over with, I'd hate to see the girl leave this lifetime so early."

Hah! She's going to die either way, so why bother with the whole dying young speech Genma? I looked at both Shizune and Genma even if I agreed with them both I couldn't help but to hate them right then. They were both so hypocritical. Neither one of them knew her that well. Rachel still didn't have the affect on them like it did the rest of us. If she were to kill over this minute they would feel no remorse. "What about you Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. "You've been too busy daydreaming." Jiraiya muttered, "It's your turn to vote. Do we kill Ash or Rachel?"

"Ash." I voted not even bothering to think about it. I rather see that asshole dead any day then bear to see Rachel dead before her turning date.

"Then it's settled, Ash shall die. Now all we have to do is find him." Jiraiya replied, "Which won't be easy seeing how we have no scent or anything to follow. Anyway I need you Anko, Kurenai, and Iruka to watch Rachel. The rest of us will search for Ash-except you Kakashi."

"What do you want me to do?"

Jiraiya looked at me as if worried, "Take a break. You out of all of us have been working the hardest to watch after Rachel."

I nodded. Maybe he was right. I've grown rather attached to her. So much so, that I've thought about betraying this whole mission just for her. "And Kakashi, remember Rachel isn't an actual girl. She's the Akuma Buki." Jiraiya whispered to me as I passed him.

That's right. She is nothing more than a weapon. The girl who was Rachel had died when she was a baby they sealed the weapon inside her. And if I screwed up this mission, both worlds will perish. Which made me think…should I quit this mission and return home for good?

**Rachel's P.O.V**

For some odd reason, I had a tingly feeling on the back of my neck. It was as if someone is talking horrible things about me. But who would do that? No one in Texas hates me so far at least no one I know of. It also feels as if I'm being watched. Haha! I'm always being watched so why am I so bugged out about it? "I told you not to trust them," a voice hissed in my ear.

Oh my God it's him! It's that psycho Ash! "Stay away from me." I warned walking straight ahead not bothering to look behind.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the crowd watching the tournament. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't work for some odd reason. "Don't stern yourself trying. I made sure that you couldn't call those liars or anyone else for help." he said, have no affect to me resisting him.

I gave up finally. There was no way I could fight him and where ever those no good ninjas are they certainly weren't protecting my ass.

_____________Author's note_______________________

Well what can I say? I don't like this chapter to much I thinking it's rather dull so tell me if I should rewrite it or what? So far though I have a totally cool scene played out for the next Chapter. Well here are some questions just for fun.

Should Rachel trust Ash? Or is he just plain crazy?

Will Kakashi bail out on the mission and return to Konoha forever?

Is the mission going to run a muck so soon?

Will Rachel be safe or will she die of a terribly bad fall?


	12. Broken Glass Shattered Trust

"They think we're monsters. That's all they see us as. Don't you understand? I'm trying to help you just like I tried for the many others of us. Of course they didn't listen to me they wanted to believe the ninjas were friends. In the end, they were all proven fools. But that won't happen to you Akuma, I won't let it." Ash babbled on.

My hands and feet were bound making it practically impossible to escape. Not that I would, especially being in a car driving at ninety miles per hour. Still I had to get away somehow. If those dense ninjas couldn't stop Ash from taking me, than I'm on my own. The only question is how do I escape? "Stop it. Stop plotting an escape. It will never work, you hear me Akuma? If you escape then you are certain to face death." Ash slammed his fist on the steering wheel cause us to swerve into the other lane.

I held my breath as we nearly hit a car. Thankfully, Ash regained control of the car and continued his fast speed limit. Hopes for me were getting dimmer until I heard a crash on the roof. Ash swore veering back and forth. I could tell by the frustration in him that he want whatever was on the roof off. "Damn ninjas! They found us." he snapped.

Ninjas?! Did that mean that Kakashi has come to for me??!!

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Tsunade-sama asked giving me a worried expression.

I smiled, "Yes. This mission is taking a great toll on me than I thought it would. The weapon must have sought me out or something."

"I must admit this is quite a disappointment Kakashi."

Yeah it is for me too. "I know, I just can't handle it. So I would like to quit and return to my team." I replied showing no emotion.

Tsunade handed me some papers, "This are the request forms for you to quit, but I want you to spend at least two days on this before returning them to me. Think about what you are doing. I'll admit that this isn't the easiest of missions-heck that's why I…"

Blah, blah, blah. I am not some rowdy teen. I am a highly trained ninja who is sure of his decisions. Not only am I a highly trained ninja, I'm a grown man who can only take so much blabber from the opposite sex-even if it's the Hokage. "Anyway Kakashi, I don't want to see this paper until Tuesday night. Got it?" Tsunade finished.

Yeah, Yeah. "Yes ma'am, see you Tuesday night with these signed." I replied getting up.

"KAKASHI!" I heard someone yell. I turned around but no one was there.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"KAKASHI!" I yelled as the car flipped on its side. My whole body was forced through the glass window. Sharp shards cut into to my everywhere. Luckily, I wasn't dead. However, death might have been a better option, because right now I was hanging on for dear life. The car somehow managed to flip back over with Ash still very much alive. And not only was the car back up with Ash also okay, it was back on it ninety-mile per hour speed….with me hanging out the window for dear life.

Oh god I don't know how much longer I can hold on. The glass …it's practically cutting my fingers off. There only one thing left to do…and as much as I don't want to do it-it's that or my life. "ASH!!! Please stop! I promise I'll listen! I won't fight or nothing! Just please stop this thing!" I pleaded.

"I can't Akuma! They're after us! They're after us!" Ash yelled.

"B-but, I don't think I can hold on!! ASH PLEASE!" I was crying now, my hands hurt so badly.

"You have to. You have to hang on." Ash said as if in disbelief.

"Ash! Please-Owwwwww!" I screamed has all five fingers on my left slid off the glass.

This wasn't good. I only had one hand still holding on. And I didn't know how long it could last. I tried to convince Ash to stop for what seemed like eternity. He didn't comply though. So I was shocked this time when I heard my hand ripping away from the window. I floated for a while in midair, is this what it is like to die? "I got you, Rachel." I heard a strong voice say.

I knew already who it was. It wasn't Kakashi…it was Jiraiya. "You okay?" he asked staring at me.

All he got is a weak nod from me. For in the pit of my stomach I knew that this wasn't the end. "Get your filthy hands off her!!!" I heard Ash yell.

He stood in front of us. His purple eyes had hatred boiling in them. Jiraiya pushed me slightly himself. "I have no idea who you are but no one is to harm this girl on my watch." Jiraiya said viciously.

Ash began laughing. Suddenly the rest of the group surrounded him ready to strike. Still Ash continued laughing, "Fine. Believe them Akuma. Just like all the others, but in the end it's me who'll be laughing."

I watched as he pulled out a black pistol. "You're a fool Akuma. Just like the rest of our kind." and with that he shot himself.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

It's Tuesday night finally. I walked into the Hokage's office to hand her the papers, but instead of seeing Tsunade there I saw Shizune. " Where's Tsunade-sama?" I asked somewhat ticked.

Shizune looked up at me, "She at the hospital…Kakashi you haven't heard have you?"

"Oh what?" I sighed not really in the mood for this.

"I thought someone would tell you…Rachel's in Konoha Hospital."

I paused. My blood froze along with my heart. "What?!"

Shizune gave me a hushed expression, "Ash had captured her. He got about ten miles away before, Jiraiya caught up with him. Even then the badly was hard. Jiraiya said it was as if Ash had some type of psychic ability or something. Anyway the car flipped over pushing Rachel through the window and when it-"

I didn't wait for her to finish. As soon as she said Ash had captured Rachel I wanted nothing more to get out of there. And while I told my legs to move in the direction of home, they didn't. They went straight to the hospital as fast as I could. "Where is she?" I demanded, my voice not obeying me either.

"Who?" the stupid nurse asked.

"Rachel! Rachel Simmon!" I snapped gripping the edge of the counter.

"She's in room one-sixteen but she can't have any visitors!" the nurse shouted as I took off.

I didn't understand this. This feeling of panic as if I could drop over dead at any moment. But I did know that if I followed it through it would only lead me to happiness. "Rachel?!" I cried throwing the door open.

She sat there in bed unmoving and emotionless. It is as if she is a doll a doll with a painted face. I walked towards her. Up close I could see stitches in all ten of her fingers leading nearly up to her wrist. Thank god they didn't go up an inch further, she would be dead if they did. "Rachel?" I asked softly, my voice hardly recognizable to me.

Her eyes blinked twice before a sad smile crept its way on her face. "That's the only emotion she's shown in two days." someone said happily.

I just vaguely began to make out the figures of the others who where here. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai and Asuma all gathered in on little room for Rachel. And I have just made a fool of myself. My thoughts of appearance vanished when Rachel gave me a small squeeze. I smiled, "What happened?"

Tsunade answered me, "She's in a type of shock. It been going on for two days now, I thought I would have to send her to mental rehabilitation center or something. However since she seems to be better now that you're I'll have to think it over."

I gave her a look. She smiled, "Rachel's not going to get over it easily. She'll need someone to take care of her for awhile, but you're the only one she seems to allow to help. Meaning she's practically doomed. I mean you are quitting aren't you Hatake?"

I laughed silently. Tsunade certainly can be a tricky devil when she wants to be. "Well, I guess I have no other choice than to stay." I obliged smiling at Rachel who had no idea what was going on.

"Good! Now as for the rest of you, let's go out for Saki and maybe play a game of poker." Tsunade cheered ushering everyone but Rachel and I out the door.

They all groaned knowing that Tsunade will lose everything she had and then some before they'd go home. "Well let's start by me asking what's bothering you." I said seriously.

She remained silent not even looking at me. I sighed and flipped out my book. If wasn't ready to tell me now, then she could just tell me tomorrow. "I killed him." I heard her say softly.

I froze did she just say she killed Ash? My mind suddenly flashed back to a conservation with Jiraiya.

'_the Fukyuu Hiriaki clan was famous for their human like weapons and Akuma Buki is the strongest. They pulled out all the stops for her, but what scares people the most is her ability to kill someone without even touching them. Kakashi understand this Akuma Buki is a horrendous monster, that'll kill without remorse. No matter what it looks like she has no emotions at all.'_

No. She couldn't have-not her. '_Rachel isn't actually a girl, she is the Akuma Buki in disguise.' _"Kakashi?" she whispered.

I looked at her not hiding my disgust of her. I got up and left. That monster…she almost made a complete fool of me. And Rachel-she's nothing but a monster in herself! How could I be so stupid, she could've gotten away with killing the entire human population-I being so blind. "Oh, Kakashi!" Tsunade-sama chirped.

If I wasn't so furious I would have been surprised to see her here. "I quit!" I snapped.

Tsunade grinned, "So, you've finally realized what we're messing with huh?"

"What?"

Tsunade grinned even bigger, "You've realized the monster she truly is."

"So, I quit." I snapped.

"Request denied."

"What?!? You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Especially when I am convinced that only you can kill Akuma Buki."

What? Has Tsunade gone mad? "I see that I've caught your interest Hatake. Well I'll just give it to you. Akuma Buki trust no one but you, I in fact am pretty positive that it is in love with you." Tsunade said.

I felt as if I'd vomit. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"To play along. Pretend as if you love her too. Then, when the day comes kill her. Can you do that?"

"Yes." After all, how hard could it be to kill Akuma Buki?


	13. One Life Verses Millions

"Play along. Pretend as if you to love her then kill her. Can you do it Kakashi?" I heard Tsunade ask.

I couldn't believe my ears. Ash was right they did want nothing more than to kill me. They lied to me, but why was I really such a horrible monster? No matter. I already know the answer. I've seen it so many times in my dreams. People dead, tormented and terrified by me, an unstoppable me…an evil me. And that's not something I want. Still do I really want to die? No…of course not, but I have to for the good of everyone else. The question now is whether I would rather die by their hands or my own.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" I heard Kakashi ask. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I noticed I had already stepped out to the windowsill. Three stories from here enough to kill me. All it takes is two little steps. Well, goodbye world.

"Shit!" I heard Kakashi yell but it would be too late, "What the hell were you trying to do?!"

NO! That's not fair! It's not fair. He saved me. I didn't want to be saved! "Rachel?" he said softly brushing away me tears.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!! Ash was right! You ninjas are nothing but filthy liars!" I cried trying to break free from his grasp.

"What?"

"You heard me! Now let go of me!" I screamed throwing an unexpected punch. He let go in shock. I took my chance and ran, Ran faster than I ever had before. There is no way that I would allow myself to be caught by them. They had already proved me a fool so no way no how were they going to be the ones to take my life.

"Rachel! You're not well enough to run like this!" I heard Kakashi yell.

"Shut up!" I screeched pushing myself even more. I didn't get far before Kakashi caught me and even with all my resistance he still was able to restrain me.

"What is this all about Rachel?" he asked in a worried tone.

It almost caught me off guard. It was so sweet and caring but then the words came back _"Pretend as if you to love her then kill her." _ This… this sweet compassion that he showed me is nothing but an act. When the act finished successfully I would be dead. "Leave me alone." I sobbed.

"Rachel…" he wrapped his arms around me. I tried desperately to break free to no prevail. So did the only thing I can think of…

"Just kill me now, please I beg of you."

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard me, kill me! That's why you guys are here to kill me isn't it?" I snapped angrily, "I want to die by your hands, but it looks as if I have no choice. So please just get it done and over with."

Kakashi starred at me for a while, "You heard didn't you?"

I nodded, "Everything so kill me. I'm not afraid, I'm only afraid of what will happen if _I_ don't die."

Kakashi took out a kunai from his pouch. He placed it against my neck. I gasped trying to hold back my tears. This was finally it. I am going to die.


	14. The Final Decession

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I held the kunai tightly against Rachel's throat. She didn't fight me; she just kneeled there waiting for her death. It was silent all I could hear were the sounds of her quivering sobs and the sound of my unsteady heart. Why didn't she fight damn it?! This girl is Akuma Buki, she's not supposed to willing consent to her assassination.

Enough. I have a chance just to kill her and get it over with. It wouldn't even by hard to explain to Tsunade. I would just have to say that she found out then everything would be self-explanatory. My grip tightened on the kunai. My hand no longer shook. This is it. _"I trust you more than anyone in the world." _her words hit me as if a desperate last resort. The kunai in my hand disappeared and I found myself facing a scared fifteen year old girl. Who had been about to sacrifice her life for everyone else.

"Why? Why?" she sobbed softly trying to fight not to cry. Why? I don't know. If I did none of this probably would have happened. And for once I am grateful for being misled by you, Rachel. For this time I am sure. Rachel Simmon is not Akuma Buki. Akuma Buki may be housing in her body, but she is not that murder. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her. She broke down in a fit of sobs. Out of all the times she had cried this was the worst. And as those sobs turned into soft breathes of sleep I knew that all my beliefs-everything had been turned up side down.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

My eyes opened to find myself back in Kakashi's room. What was I doing here? I tried to move but was pulled back by a strong pair of arms. A gasp left my mouth. There laid a sleeping Kakashi with his arms wrapped securely around me. He wore a shirt indicating that this so far wasn't my dream. Then again it was that undershirt he wore that connected to his mask. What's going on? Why am I here and not dead? Whatever, I'm not one to find out. Carefully I tried to escape without him waking. Think I got it!

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard the suddenly awake Kakashi ask.

I said nothing trying back up towards the door without him noticing. Kakashi got up. He walked towards me. His eyes staring directly into mine. "You're not planning on leaving are you?" Still I remained silent. "If they find out that you know about this you'll die quicker than you can imagine."

"Good." I spoke for the first time, "Then tell them. Maybe they will be merciful."

Kakashi laughed, "Merciful? You don't get it do you? They'll kill you in a second."

"And you'll wait so long to kill me; I'd probably die of anticipation." I snapped my hand groping for the door knob.

"I won't kill you."

"Yeah right your mission is to play with my feelings then kill me! I-I trusted you! I trusted all of you, but I guess in the end I was proven the fool!" I snorted turning the door knob.

He grabbed my wrist lightly and swung me in the opposite direction. Kakashi now stood in front of the door. "I know you don't trust me, and I have no right to ask for it back." He said closing his eyes, in one brilliant move he opened them, "But I won't let you die."

"Why? I am have a Kekkei Genkki that could kill everyone."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Actual that's a lie too."

"What?! Then why?!" I cried.

Kakashi too my hand and led me too the bed . We sat down our bodies close to each other. I shivered. Kakashi just stared up into space . "Well?" I asked.

"It's time you knew the truth Rachel." It was when he said that, that I knew I may never feel safe again.

___________________________Author's Note_______________________________

Well I've just came back from a poetry slam it was sweet. Anyway I think I'm just going to make short but plentiful installments of this story. So I don't know how long the next one will be but oh well. Anyway thanks for the comments Killerwing x Gaara  and AlysonOfrell!


	15. Too Much To Take

"**QUIT KICKING AND HOLD STILL DAMN IT!!!**" Tsunade yelled, a vein was literally popping out of her forehead.

I grabbed on to the nearest thing which was Kakashi hand. I squeezed it tightly as Tsunade gave me a shot. "You must be one of the most stupid girls I have ever met, risking your life to save a bird." Tsunade went about her lecture as if she were my mother.

Together, Kakashi and I came up with a pretty full proof lie to tell Tsunade about my disappearance. "There you should have no pain in a few minutes." Tsunade smiled once again as if she were my mother.

I rolled my eyes. She'd literally stab me while my back was turned. Kakashi on the other hand I was in between with. He's supposed to kill me but had unexpectedly caved on pressure of his own. And though he said it happened because of unexplained and unrecognizable feelings for me I highly doubt it. "Hey Kakashi? What do you think these unexplainable feelings are?" I asked as soon as Tsunade left.

He cocked an eyebrow, "If you're talking about the ones I have for you then I don't know?"

"How can you not know?" I asked.

"Easy. I just don't. Why? Are you hoping that I'm in love with you?" he grinned snuggly.

No Kakashi. I think I'm past that. Right now you're more like that kid who I don't like but is more safe play with than the bullies. "Keep dreaming." I replied glaring at him.

He sighed and returned to his porno book. I just sat there in the hospital bed thinking. This was horrible one person already died. Ash…this whole time he had and been telling the truth and I just ignored him. Now he's dead. I had killed with my ignorance. "What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book at me.

"None of your business." I snapped.

Kakashi just shrugged and went back to reading. There used to be no secrets between us but after all this I couldn't bring myself to trust him. I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone. "So how is our favorite patient doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned to see all my so-called friends smiling at me. So I smiled back just as fake as they did.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where were you?" Kelly whispered to me in the hall ways.

"In Konoha." I replied, not caring to tell her any knew information. After all this is my problem, why should it burden her too?

"For a whole week?" she whispered harshly, "And what's with the stitches thing?"

I spun around, "How do you know about that?"

"Easy the clone you some how got into an accident thus needing stitches in all ten of her-or his fingers." Kelly explained.

"Oh, I almost got killed." I replied walking towards biology.

"Well guess that's no big deal I mean you just almost GOT KILLED for Pete sakes!" Kelly freaked.

I looked at her then laughed. IF only she knew I had bigger problems then worrying about almost dying right this instant. "Come on Kelly let's go to class." I said dragging her into the class room.

"Good morning Ms. Simmon how are you fingers?" Iruka asked using an excess amount of fake concern.

"Well thank you." I sat down. Iruka began teaching us about osmosis and something else I am obviously not paying attention.

"_So you're Akuma Buki?"_ someone asked. I sat up straight looking for who said it. But everyone had been paying attention to the lesson. I slumped back down. It must have been my imagination.

"_You're younger than I thought you would be."_ the voice said again. Once more I looked around, and once more everyone was paying attention to the lesson. This could only mean one thing... I am going crazy!!! "Iruka-sensei?" I asked raising my hands.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the nurse? My fingers are starting to hurt." I lied. They felt perfectly fine.

"Of course." Awwwwwww good old Iruka falling for the oldest trick in the book. I picked up my things and left the classroom. I was far from going to Shizune for an aspirin. Besides I had enough of seeing ninjas where ever I went. What I need was a vacation? Even if it meant skipping school.

"Skipping school I see." a smooth voice said.

I turned to see the one person I didn't expect to see.

_________________Author's note___________________________________________

I don't like this chapter too much so don't be surprised if it goes bye-bye all of the sudden.


	16. Something Gone a Muck

"Ryan?" I asked shocked to see him. It felt like ages instead of just a few days. I smiled and hug him. He wrapped me in a warm protective hug.

"I saw you leaving Mr. Umino's class so I decided to join you in ditching." he grinned dragging out of the school.

I did not resist. There was something about Ryan that made me feel so safe. Ryan always seemed to be there for me when I needed him and he always understood me. Even if I didn't tell him the whole story, Ryan seemed to get it. "How did you know I was going to skip?" I asked buckling myself in.

"The direction you were heading in wasn't anywhere but the exit." he explained driving away from school as fast as he could. We drove a while in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence…no it was more of a peaceful type. I began to wonder vaguely how long it would take before those ninjas found out that I ditched. In truth, now that I think about it. It didn't seem like a safe idea. They might suspect that I know about the plan, and Kakashi might cave telling them everything.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking at what is now unfamiliar territory .

"The Mall." He replied, "All the skippees go there. And they never get caught."

"Never?"

Ryan looked at me and smiled, "Nope the adults basically don't give a damn about us."

"Cool."

"Hey Rachel."

"Yeah?"

Ryan parked the car and leaned in close to me. His nose touched mine. It sent feeling through me like a golden haze that made me feel so calm and happy. This… I decide, must be what ecstasy feels like. "Rachel…" he whispered my name softly sending chills down my back.

My mouth opened uncontrollably. His lips covered it. It was the perfect kiss. "I love you." he said breaking away from the kiss.

Ryan then leaned in for another. I went to meet him when I stopped…_What about Kakashi?_ But right then I couldn't think nor could I move. My body had seemed to be shutting itself down. "Sleep well Akuma." Ryan whispered in my ear.

I blacked out, but not before seeing Ryan morph into someone completely different.

________________________________________________________________________

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

The bell rang about a half an hour early than it should of. The students took it as just some malfunction. I knew it meant that something was not right…something that had to do with Rachel. "Okay class do page 108 problems 1-30 all for tonight." I concluded leaving the room as fast as I could.

We all met in the teacher's lounge. Everyone was there except those few who had to make sure that the school didn't run a muck. "Rachel's gone missing. " Jiraiya said promptly.

"What?!" everyone cried.

Iruka stood up slightly pale, "She asked to go to Shizune's for some aspirin. Her fingers were hurting, she said. I didn't think she'd ditch."

Anko put an arm around his shoulder, "It's not your fault. How could you have known that her fingers weren't really hurting besides…all of us should have felt her presence disappear."

She had a point. I should of felt her disappearance, but I didn't thing she would do this. NO one did. Forget that it was totally unlike her to go against the rules, what surprised me is that it was so brash. I had even warned her about do something like this. If any one of them suspects that she might even has an idea about the plan…Rachel will surely die.

"Okay this is what we do," Jiraiya said calmly, "Anko make a clone and disguise it as Rachel. We can't have anyone finding out that she is missing. Now-"

"Lord Jiraiya!" I heard Izumo burst in.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked impatiently.

"We've just found Ryan Lewis tied and gagged in the janitor's closet. He's unconscious." Izumo said out of breath.

Ryan's a friend of Lewis which means-"Where ever Rachel is, she is most like with the fake Ryan Lewis." Jiraiya replied grimly, "We have to find her soon, because if I know one thing it's that who ever this imposter is-they aren't friends of Konoha! Shizune take care of the real Ryan. As for the rest of you make clones of yourself and head out!"

He didn't need to tell me twice. I was already scouting most of the area. Like Jiraiya said, whoever this person is they were not our ally…meaning they would probably kill Rachel as soon as they could. I just hope that I am not too late to save her.


	17. Found

Ugh my head hurts so badly. What happened? Oh yeah, I skipped school with Ryan-or I thought it was Ryan. God my head hurt so bad I can't even think straight. Let's there was that car ride and the kiss-MY FIRST KISS! My eyes popped open as I thought that. I found myself staring at nothing but pink. Slowly I sat up vaguely noticing that I was lying on a soft warm bed. Where am I?

I swung one leg out of the bed. My feet touch to cold floor immediately freezing. Seriously where am I? "See your up!" a voice cheered.

There stood a girl not just any girl-"Sakura?!" I cried defiantly not suspecting this.

Had I really been kidnapped by Sakura? I mean she isn't even a bad guy or anything. She's just-Sakura. "Yeah, that's my name how did you know?" she asked smiling.

I looked away making a face. There defiantly better be a good reason for this. "Excuse me, Ms. How do you know my name?" she continued.

"You look like a Sakura." I replied not actually lying, "Now why am I here? And where exactly is here?"

"This is my house and you're in my room. I found in the training area, you seemed to be poisoned but not with enough for me to take you to the hospital." she explained setting down a tray of food on my lap, "Eat. The poison took most of your strength."

I didn't fight her on this, I felt too hungry to argue with her. So down my throat went the tray of foods whose names I didn't know. Sakura just stood there smiling as I did this all. Her presences made me feel slightly embarrassed, but I continued my midday meal. "Thanks." I said after I was done.

"No problem. You eat like a friend of mine." Naruto probably. "Anyway what's your name?"

"Rachel."

She gave me a weird look, "That's unique."

"It means Lamb of God and it is no where near unique in my homeland." I replied.

"Oh." was all she said. I tried to stand up only to nearly fall face first. Sakura thankfully caught me.

"You're much weaker than I thought." Sakura sighed, "You'll have to stay here until you're all better. Is there any who would be looking for you? Any family I can contact?"

Yeah back on the planet Earth. "Yes. Um…Kakashi Hatake would be looking for me." I said a little scared.

He is so going to be pissed when he finds me. So is everyone else. Worst of all I didn't even really get to ditch! I got jacked ! "You're related to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked shocked.

"No he's an old friend of mine." I lied. Okay calm down Rachel what is the worst that can happen to you? They could move your assassination date up and that's about it….

"Well I am sorry to saw that he is on a mission right now." Sakura said smiling. No duh his mission is me.

"Isn't there anyway you can reach him?" I pestered, "He'll be real worried unless my location is made known."

"No. A ninja's location during a mission is classified. But he does come home at night sometimes, if you want I can go check for you later on tonight." She offered.

I just shook my head, "Wait there is one more person you can contact."

I didn't want her to do this, but if Kakashi wasn't informed about my whereabouts who knows what will happen.

_____________________________________________________________________

"So, I came here in a hurry to see if what Sakura had said was true…" Tsunade said there was a displeased look on her face. Sakura stood beside her idly, looking somewhat confused. I remained silent. Even if this woman had been my last resort, I did not trust her.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked crossly, acting once more like my mother.

"What am I to saw? I nearly died of poison and you expect me to say something right of the bat?" I retorted staring her straight in the eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to ditch school young lady." my god who does this woman think she is?

"What makes you think I ditched class?" I asked innocently.

"Are you saying you weren't trying to ditch class?"

"Yep. I was going to Shizune for some aspirin like the good little honor roll student I am." I lied evenly .

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. Sakura quickly left to go fetch us some '_tea_'. "You actually expect me to believe that?" Tsunade muttered.

"It's the truth." I lied.

"LISTEN YOU-nearly half of Konoha's ninjas are guarding YOU. For what? Nothing! They're not getting paid one cent!" she snapped.

"Look I am grateful and all for your help-" yeah '_Help_' "But it's kind of tiring when all I see day in and day out are my '_teachers'. _Even more tiring when I am being told what I can do on my weekends."

She sighed calming down a bit. I hoped that I could get somewhat through to her-maybe even get her to rethink the whole assassination thing. Or at least give me a choice of how I get killed. "Okay I can level with you on that, still you didn't just ditch your protection-you ditch school." She rubbed her temples.

"Umm…you do know that you're not my mom right?" I asked in a truly curious tone.

Tsunade actually cracked a smile, "You know what I think I've really misunderstood you."

Yeah lady you did…big time.


	18. Confusion of the Character and Author

"Do you know how stupid what you did is?!" Kakashi snapped. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you accusing me of something I didn't do?" I asked just as did with Tsunade.

"Are you saying that you weren't trying to ditch school?" he asked in disbelief.

"No Kakashi I was trying to ditch school like always." I replied using heavy fake sarcasm.

Kakashi glared at me I could tell he was about to give me a lecture. "Oh Hatake leave the girl alone." I heard my new semi-ally say.

Immediately Kakashi looked up shocked at Tsunade. She stood leaning against Sakura's door frame. "She sees you guys all day and all night. If I were her nothing would stop me from getting away to somewhere more…isolated." Tsunade chastised.

He nodded muttering a yes Tsunade, but gave me a look saying he wasn't finished with me. I knew I was in big trouble no matter what Tsunade said. And as soon as she left he made it known how angry he was. "She may have left you off the hook, but I haven't." he hissed, "Do you know what could of happened if they suspected that you had uncovered the secret?"

"I'd win a prize?" I joked.

Kakashi gave me a look making me regret it instantly "They would kill you. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. Sooner or later I am going to die-I mean it's not like I am going to live past fifteen." I sighed seriously confused.

Man…I felt cruddy again. I don't think I can take this stress any longer. "Rachel, I'm going to do my best to make sure that you'll live past fifteen." Kakashi abruptly swore.

I smiled, "Thanks Kakashi."

"No Problem now get some rest. It's going to be a tiring walk to my house." he smiled.

For him…I can't walk meaning he'll have to carry me. Well I guess I should tell him-then again he can find out on his own.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"You've called me, Tsunade-same?" I asked coming in. I prayed that she did not get on to the fact Rachel knew the truth. If she had then I did not know what I would do.

"I have called you in, to inform you on some important information…" she sighed there was a sadden look on her face, "Rachel's not exactly Akuma Buki."

__________________Author's note___________________________________

I know this chapter is way to short but I couldn't right the next part without ruining this whole thing. So sorry. And the new chapter will be coming out whenever. I don't know truthfully I think this is going to end soon but then again my mind is all mumble jumble right now. And I am babbling on and on aren't I? Whatever, if it does end I'm going to make a new Kakashi story if it doesn't it's going to take a while for me to get my groove back on. BYE!!!!


	19. A Pure Soul Ruins Everything

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"What do you mean she's not '_exactly'_ Akuma Buki?" I asked feeling angered about this for some reason.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like." Tsunade handed me a stack of papers. It was the translation report. It had been update since I last saw it.

"The translators found some crucial information that the Fukyuu clan had hidden within their text. It's talks about a new type of weapon-a stronger weapon unlike before. In contrast to their other weapons forged hundreds of years ago, this weapon does not have the human stimulation…" she paused looking down, "This new weapon allows the human to live until it is no longer needed."

I froze that meant, "Rachel's not Akuma playing a trick on us. She's her!"

Tsunade smiled sadly, "For now. At the end of the year Akuma Buki will kill Rachel and take over her body."

"Isn't there a cure?" I asked calmly.

She shook her head, "We are searching for one, but so far no go."

It went silent. Tsunade looked as if she had a guilty conscious all of the sudden. The thought made me laugh. I out of everyone was worried about destroying the mission with my doubts; if the Hokage herself began to have doubts then we are all doom. Though I couldn't blame her, Rachel had a way of getting people to love her. If anything doomed us it would be Rachel's pure soul. "This isn't good," she muttered under her breath.

"What isn't good Tsunade-sama?" I asked trying to pry into what she thought.

Tsunade waved her left hand using her right one to lean her head on, "Nothing, you're dismissed."

"Tsunade-same, before I go...was the only reason you called me in here was to tell me, that Rachel is not some survival stimulation of Akuma Buki?" I waited for her answer.

"Yes and no. I told you so you would also treat her no longer as something evil…but as what she really is," Tsunade looked down sadly, "A poor fifteen year old girl who somehow got pulled into this mess with no choice."

I looked at Tsunade for a second. No longer did she seem as confident as she used to be. The spirit of pride and determination had faded into remorse and sorrow. It's different to kill someone you don't know, it is different to kill someone evil, but to kill someone you know and have grown a fondness of is no different from killing the one you love the most.

"Good bye Tsunade-sama." I left.

This has proven to be the hardest assassination ever. Maybe…it would have been better if we didn't know Rachel wasn't Akuma Buki. Perhaps it would have been better, but could that really stop these feelings of doubts? "Hey." I looked up to see Rachel smiling at me.

Had I been walking to Sakura's all this time? Why-I didn't even notice-"Kakashi? You okay? you look...troubled." Rachel's voice was full of concern.

A fake smile appeared on my face, the same one I used on my students. "I'm alright. So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Semi-good, I'm still pretty weak. In fact I think you're going to have to carry me."

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, pretending to be tired. Whatever happens I must not let her know that I am just as unstable as her. What Rachel needs is someone strong to be there for her not someone weak.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Kakashi carried me home on his back. Neither one of us talked, but that didn't bother me. This silence was a peaceful silence. One I could stand. "I hope you won't try ditching anymore." Kakashi said breaking the silence.

"No, I won't." I assured him snuggling against his neck. His whole body tensed.

"Don't do that." He said with a hint of coldness in his voice. I stopped immediately instantly fearing that I went to far. Kakashi didn't say anything though; he just remained cold and silent.

_____________Author's Note___________________________________________

Ha! I didn't get a writer's block! I am so proud of myself! Anyway I rather like this chapter. Then again I am in a rather weird mood. Hmm…I wonder how Kakashi feels towards Rachel? I mean he doesn't even know. And what about that guy who kidnapped Rachel? My God There's Too Much Going On!


	20. The Sweeter Side of Things

__-------- one month Later---------_

I jumped tree to tree in search of Kakashi. He is defiantly good; I can barely pick him up. However I had been training these last few weeks to take on anyone. Meaning Kakashi has little chance against me! Ah! There he is! Well should I go say hi? I landed perfectly on my feet not making a sound. If I went about this right I should have him down in thirty seconds flat. "Not bad Rachel, but you still have a long way to go before you can take on a Jonin." I heard him say.

Luckily I spun around in time to block his powerful kick. He might not think I'm strong enough yet, but he'll see. I threw a punch straight at him. Of course he blocked it and flipped me on my back. It hurt although I doubt he did it as hard as he would have if I were say…Naruto or an enemy. "You see? You need to master Taijutsu first before trying Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Kakashi lectured hovering over me.

"I'm trying, I am trying! Who the hell do you expect me to spar with?! Josh?! Or perhaps Kelly?!" I snapped brushing tears of pain from my eyes. This is one reason I dislike the Naruto world…everything is so over exaggerated.

Kakashi helped me up, "You have a point there maybe it's time for you to start sparing with some of the-"

"Chunin?!" I asked excitedly.

"No,"

"Genin?"

"No, more like the academy students." Kakashi replied. I slumped down against the tree. So much for my so called progress, I bet he doesn't even think I'm strong enough to fight an academy student.

"What's with you?" he asked looking down at me.

"Nothing, my self-confidence has just disappeared that's all." I muttered hiding myself with my knees.

He sighed patting my head like a little kid, "There, There."

"**Don't Mock My Pain!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Then he did it, that thing he always does. That thing with the eyebrow lifting as if to say _she's _weird_. _However I am nowhere near weird or crazy or psychotic! I am completely normal. "I don't think someone who talks out loud is considered normal." Kakashi said.

Hehehe was I doing that again? "Yes you were and you still are."

"Well-well you have random uncontrollable mood swings!" I retorted.

"Says the girl who thinks out loud." Kakashi laughed patting my head once more, "Come on knowing you, you must be starving right now. The ramen is on me."

I smiled and got up. Not only have I been learning self-defense, but Kakashi and I have been becoming friends! Which meant NO MORE MOOD SWINGS!!!!!!!! "Rachel, you're doing it again." sighed Kakashi.

Oops. I laughed and grabbed onto Kakashi's arm. He smiled allowing me to remain hold onto to him. A few weeks ago he would have gotten all moody about it. Now it's just a thing I do. "Hey, Kakashi?" he looked at me curiously, "I was wondering what I could do to work even hard at mastering Taijutsu."

"Nothing. You already work hard enough." Kakashi answered, "Besides you have made amazing progress for someone who just started. Nonetheless you still are too weak to be able to take anyone other than a student on."

And I'll never will, knowing my tolerance to pain. Pain it brings back so much memories of Illinois-"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" I said hitting my head.

How could I forget something as big as this? Just imagine how made Kakashi would be if I didn't tell him. "Forget what?"

"I'm going back to Illinois for my birthday!" I grinned happily.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling us this?" Kakashi asked crossly.

"Somewhere between three weeks ago and the next." I answered trying to remember when I was going to tell them, "I guess I lost track with that surprise party I threw you."

He glared at me. Hehe…I guess he's still mad about that. Two days ago I decided to surprise Kakashi with a party for his birthday. It didn't seem to sink real well with him though. Finally Kakashi sighed, "Fine you can go but you do know we'll be following."

"Yep-what?! You can't do that! There are things, people and secrets I don't want you to know!" I cried…like my shrine of you back home.

"Like what?"

"Nothing, they nothing to do with you!" I yelled blushing.

"Oh really? Well I guess we'll just find out huh?"

"Yeah." Then it hit me, this could very well be the last time I'd see home.

___________________Author's note__________________________

Well here the new chapter. Once again I don't like it, but I got writer's block so I just pounded out whatever I could find. Anyway I just want to remind you that if this chapter goes bye-bye not to be alarmed (which It probably will). Ummm this writer's block really stinks so if I disappear for a while you'll know why.


	21. Begining of Trouble

I sighed leaning up against Kakashi. He looked at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Something wrong?" he asked not bothering to put his book down.

"No." I lied, Kakashi of course didn't buy it. So he kept staring at me. I didn't budge.

"There's nothing wrong?" he persisted.

"No." I grunted.

With a sigh he put his book down, "What's got you so upset?"

"Home." I admitted, "This will be the last time I see them…my parents, my sister, my dog, and my friends."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around me. We were silent. Both of us were lost in thought. My thoughts only made me sadder. And the more depress I got the more I wanted to stop thinking period. "I'm sorry." I heard Kakashi apologize.

I looked up at him in shock. Why was he sorry? He had been doing so much for me. In fact I should be thanking him! "Why are you sorry? You've done so much for me Kakashi, you're the only one who's actually there for me-when it comes to this stuff." I said.

"If it weren't for us being here then maybe you could have lived a normal life." Kakashi muttered.

I jumped up, "Enough with the self-pity parties! I got to meet you, my favorite anime character how many people have done that!? None! And I'll tell you why! They're all losers!"

He did his infamous smile, "You're Favorite?"

My face turned red. "Well-yeah. I think you're pretty cool and stuff." I stuttered.

Kakashi just smirk (I think) at me with a cocky look on him. "You know what? I'm just going to go find a dark corner to hide away in." I mumbled going off to find one.

Great! There's no way he's going to let me live that one done. All of the sudden I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Anko and Kurenai standing there. "Hi!" they said.

"Hi." I replied. We stared at each other for a while. Kakashi came up behind me. HE to stared for a while. It was just one whole staring contest.

"Well you the open door part right, along with the greeting the next thing you do is invite them in." he whispered in my ear, "Ready? Would….you… like…to…come…in?"

I waved him away. "So why are you guys here?" I asked.

Anko grinned wickedly, "To take you shopping. It must be boring hanging out with that guy all day."

Kakashi glared, "I am not boring."

"Are too." Anko said. Kakashi sighed leaving.

"Well are you ready?" Kurenai asked. I nodded and followed them.

After an hour of shopping I still hadn't bought anything, Kurenai and Anko on the other hand had a shopping spree. Their arms were filled with so much that they started bumping into people. Sigh….I guess I go home without buying anything. "Miss! How would you like to try our new perfume?" a lady called for a vender.

Slowly I made my way over there. The woman smiled at me, "I have just the thing for you."

Oh Really? "Yes! I do." the lady proclaimed.

Oops. "So what is that you have for me?" I asked skeptical. The woman reached into her pocket. She pulled out a vial filled with a reddish liquid.

"This is the strongest perfume I have. It attracts the male species very nicely." the woman took my wrist and poured a drop of perfume on me. It smelt of freesia, rose and cherry blossom. I loved it.

"How much is it?" I questioned looking at the vial greedily.

She smiled at me, "For you eleven ryos ."

I fished out the money and handed it to her. She snatched it away then handed me the vial. "Have a nice day ma'am. And be ware of the men. They are already reacting to the scent." She warned with a mischievous look on her face.

Ha men staring at me yeah right! I began to head back to Kurenai and Anko, but as I did I noticed the strange looks the men were giving. And that little voice in my head began telling me this wasn't good.


	22. Tying Up Loose Ends

Remember what I said about that little voice in the back of my head? Well it was right! I should have never bought that perfume from that crazy lady. Sure it smelt good, but when she said it attracted men, she meant it. Right now I'm running from a hoard of males. My god if there was ever a time to swear to chastity. Even Mr. so called unattainable intractable (a.k.a Kakashi) had been showing some interest, luckily for me (or not) he could control himself. In fact Kakashi and the rest of the female population were trying to help me out-or at least I thought so. By the amount of running away I'm doing I think they just left me here to die. This is just great, taken by the fact that I always wanted die by being torn apart by ravenous guys. Note the sarcasm there people. "Hey Rachel turn this way!" I heard Anko yell.

I did only to be met by a cold splash of water. Water? Is that all they can think of? "There all better." Kakashi said tussling my wet hair.

"You better be right or I'm going to kill you." I growled.

"That's no way to talk to someone who just saved your life." Kakashi replied pulling out his infamous book.

"How do you know it worked?" I grunted squeezing water out of my shirt. He pointed at the disappearing flock of males who were no confused and unaware of this whole event.

"Now you might want to change out of those wet clothes." Kakashi suggested, I gave him a look. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I blushed. This was so sudden and unexpected, but surprisingly I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"You know all this had made me realize something Rachel." he said pulling me close to him.

I blushed even more, "It did?"

"Yep, no more wearing white shirts for you." he replied happily. I looked down to see that my shirt was completely see-through but fortune seemed to smile at me because I wore a tank top under it today. However whether or not I should take that as an compliment was beyond me.

"Well come on Rachel let's take you back to my place to change." Kakashi sighed pulling out his book. I'm sure he meant it with good intentions but I am not going anywhere with him. Especially when he is reading a porno book. Ugh!

"No thanks, I'll just change into my P.E shirt." I said crossing my arms.

Once again Kakashi sighed, "Whatever. Anyway Rachel don't make plans for Saturday night."

"Why?" I asked, getting angry. If they think that they can control me like some sort of dog then their wrong!

"Easy I'm going to take you out." What? Did he just say what I think he said? He did, didn't he? Oh my go it's the apocalypse! Everyone run!

"Haha very funny. We're still in school you know so quit making a scene." Kakashi snapped glaring at me.

Oopps. Did I just talk out loud again? "Yes, yes you did. Maybe you should have Shizune check it out; after all you've been spewing a bunch of nonsense lately. Moreover your thoughts have big giving me a headache." Kakashi grouched.

Heh. Mood swings…they're killer. If Kakashi ever met Nita back in Illinois he'd hate her. And Nita…she would probably call him mood swing man. Hahaha mood swing man I wonder what his theme song would be. Probably some take off from batman. "Rachel, you're doing it again." Kakashi snapped looking really mad.

I scratched the back of my head, "I'm just going to class now-byeseeyouSaturday!"

Sometimes I wonder about Kakashi Like, why did he choose to tell about my assassination-moreover how did he feel about me. Did he have the same feelings as I did or was I just some girl Kakashi decided to help? Well whatever happens, happens…I'm sure that as long s I can take on step forward with a grin I'll be happy.

__________________Author's Note_______________________________

Ahhh…that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. It was really just to tie up the loose end I made (mostly because I didn't know what to do with the last chapter.). Anyway I'm thinking about end this soon and going on hiatus. That way when season two comes about I write more freely and creatively. Thanx. Bye!


	23. Shotgun Dates

Hahahaha! I am so nervous it isn't funny! Kakashi insisted on picking me up as if we were really going on a date. Wait what if we are?! No-no way! Kakashi may be a pervert but he's not a pedophile thank god. There now that is settled I have to figure what the hell to tell my uncle when Kakashi comes to the door. "Uncle Jim I know what you're thinking, but I assure you that my teacher is not what you think he is. In fact he not at all interested in little girls….which is why he is picking me up for a date…" I recited in front of the mirror.

I'm Doomed. If my uncle is anything like my parents then he'll be sure to shoot Kakashi right then and there. And even if Kakashi is a ninja I highly doubt he can dodge a bullet. Man…what's the point of this whole thing anyway? Was Kakashi just trying to humiliate me? I mean I've already agreed with myself that he isn't doing this for any romantic feeling, however doing something just mock someone is so totally Kakashi's forte. The doorbell rang suddenly. Slowly I got off my bed and ahead downstairs. The sound of my uncle talking to someone could be clearly heard. Well that's good, at least Uncle Jim hasn't shot Kakashi yet. "My. My there she is." Aunt Karen said happily as I made my way down.

"Aren't you beautiful?" a familiar voice compliment. There stood Kakashi smiling at me. He had transformed into a younger version of himself, just so he could pick me up peacefully without getting shot.

"It's nice to see you." I replied formally. He grimaced for a second giving me the hint that I was acting a little too formal. I grinned awkwardly at him then took his arm in mine and headed out the door.

"Be back before eleven!" my uncle called as I left in Kakashi's car.

"Yes sir!" I yelled as I hopped in. Kakashi smiled once more driving away.

It surprised me how silent the ride was. Neither one of us said a word making this one of my creepiest car rides so far. Oh well what did I expect? He's Kakashi for Pete's sake, not Casanova! Sigh… We continued driving for another twenty minutes giving this ride the honors of also being the most boring trip ever. And even though I complained about being bored Kakashi still remained silent. So I decided to entertain myself by poking his cheek. It was hilarious! I swear between the thirtieth and thirty-first poke his eye twitched!

"Will you knock that off!" he growled.

I clapped my hands like a five year old, "It talks! It talks"

Kakashi then muttered some about this being a terrible mistake. Boy does he have that right. "Hey where are we going anyway?" I asked putting my feet up on the dashboard.

He glared at me, taking a hand of the steering wheel to knock my feet down. "How old are you? Five?" he growled.

"Nope, I'm four." I grinned. Surprisingly he smiled and lightened up after that.

"So Kakashi where exactly are we going?" I asked once again.

"It's a secret."

Sigh…he didn't know the saying did he? "Kakashi don't you know that secrets, secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone." I chanted happily.

"If that was the truth then I would be dead by now." Kakashi replied, "Many secrets are best untold especially if they were…hmm let's say plans to assassinate someone."

"I have to disagree there my friend. I rather know that you guys are trying to kill me than not."

He went silent. "Hey Kakashi, why are you silent? Could it be that-" I shut my mouth suddenly in realization.

Could he regret having to do with my assassination?!

_____________Author's Note_______________________________

Comment please. The next few chapters will being finishing up their date and wrapping up the first season! ^_^


	24. Anko Knows Best

The Place Kakashi took me was known as the "Heartbreaker" for more than one reason. Not only is it the nicest fanciest joint in town it's the most expensive meaning that any normal teenage boy would be heartbroken over his bill. Josh also said it was the perfect place to dump a girl (that stupid Narcissist). Knowing that Kakashi wasn't going to dump, I wondered why he even bothered taking an unappreciative teenager girl like me here. After all I would rather hit some burger joint than go somewhere so proper that I had to watch the way I held a fork. Whatever. I should be a proper lady and be gracious. "I couldn't help but over hear Josh talking about your unsatisfying appetite for Italian food." Kakashi said opening the door for me.

He got me there. Italian was my Kryptonite when it came to food. Still I wish he didn't take me here; now I'm just going to pig out. Oh No! What if that's why he asked me out?! To make a fool out of me?! Well if that's what he thinks he's going to do then he is wrong! I'll be the most polite and civil woman there is. Hahaha! That'll show him! "You are coming?" I heard him ask waiting for as the waiter left to show us our table.

Smile Rachel….smile. I followed with a huge grin plastered on my face. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow looking as if he were going to say something. However he didn't so I continued to follow him. After a few minutes of grinning like this I stopped or at least I tried too. The grin was now frozen on to my face like that! Oh no I'm going to be a grinning weirdo for the rest of my life! Just like Guy! "Are you feeling alright Rachel?" Kakashi asked setting down the menu.

How could he not notice that I had a hideous grin stuck on my face?! Was he blind?! "First of you're talking out loud again, secondly there is no grin plastered on your face. You've been touching your face like crazy though." Kakashi sighed.

Oops. I sighed and reclined in my chair, "That's good to know, I was scared that I would look like Guy for the rest of my life."

Kakashi smiled gently. The mood around us had seemed to lighten up quite a bit. It was almost cheerful. Scary huh? "So, what are you getting?" Kakashi asked looking me right in the eye.

"That's a silly question; I'm getting spaghetti and meatballs what else?" I replied crossing my arms pretending to be upset.

"I see…." Kakashi replied looking once again at the menu. Then it dawned on me. No it couldn't be. It absolutely couldn't be!

"Don't tell me, you never had spaghetti!?!" I cried accidentally. There were a lot of shushes. The waiter even came to tell me to shut up. My god I've just embarrassed myself. Just like Kakashi had planned-if that's what he wanted.

"No I never had eaten spaghetti before, but Anko says it is delicious." Kakashi commented ignoring the whole scene I made. Ah good old Anko! She may eat as much as a pig but she knows what's best.

"Well, then I will just have to force you to eat it. Furthermore I will also make you eat lasagna because if you haven't eaten spaghetti yet then you sure as hell haven't eaten lasagna." I blabbered on, pretty positive that he wasn't listening.

"Hmm. Anko said that was also good." Kakashi said, using his hands to make a thinking gesture.

I smiled, "Well Anko knows best."

His eyes softened a little, "Yeah Anko knows best.


	25. Season 2:Ceaseless Fighting

"Please…." I whined. It was nearly impossible to get this man to do anything.

"For the millionth time no, I am not going to dress up in some costume just so you can go trick or treating." Kakashi snapped. I got really mad at. He hasn't even seen what I chose for him and he's already ballistic. What got me even madder was that I spent thirty bucks on his costume.

"Come on Hatake, this will be your first time going and it'll be my last." I pleaded now on my hands and knees.

He rolled his eyes, "How many times to I have to tell you, I'm not going to let you die."

What? I wasn't even thinking about that. "No! Not that. My mom doesn't like the idea of me going trick or treating at my age, so this is like my only chance I can go." I admitted.

Kakashi smirked through his mask, "She's a smart mom then."

"Please!!!!!!" I cried loudly.

"No."

"Fine I'll ask Anko." I muttered.

"Don't you dare." Kakashi snapped pushing me gently to the wall. He stared deep into my eyes trying to psyche me out. Of course that didn't work. Thanks to my friends in Illinois I had plenty experience with this stuff.

"Please Kakashi; I'll be a good girl." I pleaded softly.

He pulled away, "Fine, but don't ever you that tone of voice on me again got it?"

"Why?" I asked cocking my head slightly. He blushed furiously then told me to drop it. I was too happy to push it any further. Instead I went to get his costume out of my closet. There was nothing naughty or inexplicably funny about it…it was just a costume.

"I am not wearing it." Kakashi said peeking over his book.

"And why not?" I asked my voice shaking slightly with anger.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you, because if I did know I obviously wouldn't be asking you that. Now would I?"

"You sure like sarcasm don't you?" he muttered under his breathe.

I sat next to him on the bed and laid my head on his shoulder. Cautiously I took a peek at the forbidden book……………………………………………………………………………....................."My Eyes!!!!!!!!!" I screeched, "My beautiful eyes!!! That's book has burnt them to a crisp."

Okay the only way to describe what the book is like is by sheer truth. That book makes lemons on fanfiction look innocent. That book isn't just a lemon; it is a hardcore alcoholic lemon flavored beverage. Yes it is that bad!!!!! "Knock it off." Kakashi snapped.

"Easy for you to say, I think my innocence is ruined." I cried burying my face into my hands.

"Then you shouldn't have looked now should you?" he replied unemotionally. What a jerk.

"Hey Kakashi what if I said you'd look really hot in that costume of yours?" I asked redirecting the conversation back to Halloween.

He lifted an eyebrow and snapped his book shut, " I'd say a couple of things. A. Flattery will get you no where. B. You're crazy. And C. There is no way in hell that I'm going to dress up as a pirate."

"Come on, it'll be amazing I promise."

"No."

Well when flattery and begging doesn't work switch to bribery, blackmailing or threats. And since there wasn't anything I could blackmail Kakashi with, I was stuck with bribery and threats. First bribery, "What if I-"

Kakashi cut me off short, "No."

I pouted, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"True, but I do know you were about to try and bribe me. By the way it's best to keep thoughts like that to yourself." Kakashi whispered in my ear making me shiver.

Great I was talking out loud again. Really need to get that checked out. It keeps revealing my deepest darkest secrets to the world. "Like what?" Kakashi asked cocking a eyebrow.

"None of your business." I snapped.

Kakashi sighed. He cupped my chin in his hands and brought it up. "I'll wear it on one condition." Kakashi said.

A smile appeared on my face, "Sure what is it?"

"I want to take a break from all this so I'll be taking next week off." Kakashi replied.

_____________________Author's Note____________________________

Hehehe! I'm back. This the beginning of season 2. I'm not so sure I like this chapter but it was this or nothing so I just typed it out. Tell me how you liked it and whether or not I should still do Kakashi P.O .V s


	26. Anger Mangement

Okay, I know I said it was alright for Kakashi to go on vacation-I mean he really does deserve it….however….I didn't know that everyone else would go too. So much for protection. If someone wanted to kidnap me, I'd have say, "Can we reschedule this? The ninjas who are supposed to kick your ass are on vacation right now." Yeah right.

"Ms. Simmon, how many times do I have to tell you, not to sleep during class?" Iruka chastised. Ohhhh shut up you phony clone I'm tired.

"What did you say Ms. Simmon?" the Iruka clone asked a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Nothing." I replied getting up and heading towards my next class. This was seriously going to suck.

**KAKASHI'S P.O.V**

"Here are the documents you asked for Hatake-san." An overly perky clerk said. She looked like one of those girls in Jiraiya's books. Blonde…curvy…and she seems to be hitting on me, maybe I should go for it-snap out of it Hatake! You're here for an important reason not to hit on W=women.

"Um…Hatake-san?"

I went back to reality and gave her a smile. "Aw yes thank you." I replied taking the documents from her. They were rolled up and placed inside of a leather case. It actually surprised me that I was able to get such rare documents. Then again there is practically no item that can't be bought.

"Hatake-san?" the clerk said coming towards me.

"Yes?" I replied turning to face her.

"Would you mind if I ask why you bought such rare documents? They must have been awfully expensive..." she gave an innocent look and tired to make herself sound cute. In the end I only saw desperation. It didn't thrill me.

"They were expensive, but for all I know they could save my friend." I replied turning towards the door. I just hope that what I said end up coming true. Rachel deserved to live a full life. And not some half-assed one like a ninja would live.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

Something incredibly weird has been happening with me lately. I found myself getting more angry and annoyed. It was as if the only thing that could make me happy was destruction and pain. This is starting to worry me, because of the whole Akuma Buki thing. However everyone else including Kelly thinks I'm pmsing. Not fun.

Another weird thing that's happening in my life is that I'm growing prettier by the day. And I'm not being some narcissist like Josh is. It's really happening. My lips have been changing into a darker shade of red. Then my hair is growing more and more rapidly. So much is going on with me mentally and physically, that I'm confused. If I went to a doctor, they would probably say it was my hormones giving me one last go. But let's face that stopped three years ago when my breast decided to stick with a size B. If only Kakashi were here-scratch that. What the hell would I even say to him, if he were here? He's a guy for Pete's sake. God have I really sunk so low? "Hey Rachel, you look like you can use a milkshake!" Sam yelled, hugging me in a friendly manner.

He started to piss me off. "Um…I wouldn't do that if I were you bro." Ryan warned keeping his distance. I hoped for Sam's sake that he'd be smart enough to listen.

"No way Bro. You don't know the relationship between Rachel and I. We're in love." He rubbed his cheek against mine, which broke the camel's back.

I grabbed on to Sam's arm squeezing it tightly I threw him to the ground. He hit it so hard the school shook. "Why the hell did you do that?!!" Ryan yelled helping Sam up.

A crowd began to form. Too bad because the only thing they'd see is me flipping them off as I walked away. "Where do you think you're going?!" someone yelled from the crowd.

I didn't even bother looking back. If I stayed there any longer I'd murder some one-that's how angry I was. Angry enough to kill.

____________Author's note_____________________________________

So how did you like it? I don't think it flows well; then again that's just me. Anywya I'm stilling getting myself back on track if I can. Comment please.


	27. A Wild Imagination

Somewhere nice and quiet that's where I wanted to be. Somewhere with no people to piss me off. That's all that went through my mind as I walked miles in the desert. Somehow I had walked from the sunny sidewalk paved streets of school to a road less desert. My feet shuffled the dirt back and forth. Though I had walked far away from Sam and everyone else I was still pissed. I hated the world. And I hoped it hated me too, that way I'd have a reason to pick a fight with it. "You against the world, you'd defiantly lose." Kakashi snickered at me.

What the hell was he doing here?! "What to do you 'what the hell am I doing here?' I'm back…from my vacation." Kakashi smiled ruffling my hair.

Okay now I'm seeing things I decided. "No you're not. And you really should do something about you thinking out loud." Kakashi said opening his book.

I got angry. "If you're not a mirage, then why did you just popped out of nowhere?!! HUH?!" I snapped poking his hallucinated cheek.

He swatted my hand, "Easy I'm a ninja, or have you gone senile on me?"

"Shut up, I'm supposed to be furious at the world right now!"

Then he did his eyebrow cocking thing, "And are you?"

I looked down. I didn't want to admit it, but I wasn't angry now that he was here. Kakashi seemed to have a giant calming affect over me-still I'm pretty sure he's a mirage. The desert heat must be getting to me. "So what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Kakashi asked, keeping his pace as fast as mine.

"How am I supposed to know?" I muttered grumpy. If there were any rocks near I'd kick one, however all there was, was cactus. And there's no way in hell I'm going to kick a cactus.

"You know…I never expected the deserts out here in Texas to be so sandy. I thought they'd have so rocks and stuff in them." Kakashi mentioned looking quite thoughtful.

"That's because this is a mirage too." I replied. I had realized it a long while ago (before Kakashi came along) when the same scenery kept appearing. It was as if I was being prank like on some old cartoon or something.

"Is your explanation for everything is that it's a mirage?" his voiced mixed with a bit of humor and anger.

"Yes."

"Then how can I touch you?" he brought up a very good point. How was I able to feel him?

"See I'm not a mirage, I'm really here and so is this so called never changing background." Kakashi concluded. So I was really in the middle of nowhere?!!!

"Yep." Kakashi said smiling. HOW the hell could he be so calm?!? It gets frickening cold in the desert at night!! Then there are coyotes! Oh god I was going to become worms' meat just because I got pissed off!

"Calm down, they're just dogs…besides I'm here remember?" That's good to know, I'll have someone to trip during the coyotes' pursuit.

"You're doing it again." Kakashi grouched. Oops.

We continued a little longer down the road. I began to notice sharp pains in my stomach. I must be hungry…the last time I ate was at breakfast. "You wouldn't happen to have popped any food along with you, have you?" I asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Wait a little longer there should be a road side restaurant coming up. Luckily I have some money on me."

Smart man…maybe I won't trip him. However the restaurant never came up, only a few more cactuses. My vision began to get blurry now and the pains were worsening. "I don't feel well, Kakashi." I said softly.

He didn't hear, so I said it one more time. Still Kakashi didn't hear me. I felt my stomach give a tight squeeze, and the next thing I knew I was throwing up. And as gross as it soundeds, it wasn't normal vomit…no I was pretty sure it was blood. "Kakashi, I really don't feel well." I moaned leaning on him.

He stroked my forehead, "I know baby, I know.

**KAKASHI'S P.O.V**

Damn it! There's nothing in these documents. All there is, is warning signs of Akuma's awakening…sudden temper…physical changes....hallucination…then sickness well so far so good. Rachel hasn't shown any of these signs. Sigh. There's nothing more to read. I might as well head back and see Rachel. Who knows what sort of trouble she's gotten herself into?

_____________Author's Note________________________________

Comment Please.


	28. Hospitalized or Kakashi's Wish

The first thing I saw was white. The second thing I saw was white and so was the third. However the fourth thing I saw was….also white. Where was I? Heaven? Did a bunch of hungry coyotes eat us? Or did I die of that strange illness that suddenly overcame me? "You're still alive, don't worry." I looked up to see Kakashi leaning against one of the white walls.

How did I not notice that? Unless… "You! Go away!" I snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Why?! Oh…this mirage is so cruising for a bruising. "Why? Because this is your entire fault! You and that 'roadside eatery' of yours! Just wait till' the real Kakashi comes back, he'll kick your mirage ass back to the wherever you come from!" I threatened pressing a strange red button angrily.

"My mirage ass? What are you talking about?" the fake Kakashi asked.

"YOU know what I'm talking about! AND YES I do have personal vendetta against mirages!" I screamed throwing anything I could at him.

However my hand-eye coordination was still off so I accidentally hit some poor woman coming in. "See what you did Rachel…" the fake Kakashi said helping the lady up, "Exactly how much drugs did you give her?"

"None, but I'm beginning to think to think we should have. Anyway you rang?" She replied pulling a clipboard from the front of the bed.

Wait he interacted with her and she interacted back…this could only mean-"I'm hallucinating even more!" I cried hiding under the hallucinated blankets.

Fake Kakashi pulled them right off me. "You're not hallucinating. Why do you even think you're hallucinating?" he interrogated.

"It must be because she had been hallucinating earlier…after all her fever went to extreme temps. We almost thought she was going to die.." the nurse replied feeling my forehead.

I gave the fake Kakashi a look of confusion. "You're sick. " he said point blank, "And in a hospital. I met your Uncle and Aunt on they're way out. According to them you left school in a rage and then were found lying in a pool of blood at a park."

"I was? So there was no desert? No coyote or cactus? No Kakashi mirage?" I asked baffled.

"No…hunny it was all your fever. Now if there's nothing you want, I'll be going," the nurse answered for me. She marked the clipboard and went off. I stared at her slightly confused of what just happened. Kakashi chuckled; he ruffled my hair and took a seat next to me.

He looked kind of tired now that I think about it. How long was he here for? "Since you got here." Kakashi replied smiling at me.

Oh…"You must be tired." I said worriedly.

I didn't want him to get sick because of me. "I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself. After all I'm not the one who has been in the hospital for three days."

"No you aren't , but I don't you to be." I replied smiling.

"Don't worry. I don't plan too."

"Good. Now go home and sleep." I commanded pointing out the door.

Kakashi didn't budge. "How about I fell asleep right here?" he offered placing his head in is hand.

"no, besides don't you think it's kind of suspicious that a grown male is by my side every wakening minute?" I asked leaning in towards him.

" It would be if I wasn't using Genjutsu. Right now everyone here thinks I am some love stricken teenager who refuses to leave his beloved's side."

Ha. Love stricken teenager…I wish. I watched as Kakashi began to fall asleep. Even then his body was tense ready to spring. And like always the important questions come up at the wrong time. Did I really want to wake up Kakashi for this? Yes. "Kakashi…" I said reaching out to shake him.

"What?" he asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm not really sick am I? " Silence ….

"what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about Akuma. She's awakening isn't she? That's why I wanted to kill someone isn't it?" I pressed more.

Kakashi sat up straight he smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. It's not Akuma Buki. Akuma Buki wouldn't have let all those people live, besides we have awhile until she starts awakening. So relax. Besides you should be more worried about your parents."

"Why?"

"They're coming in to see you, you didn't think they would just shrug this off did you?"

I got nervous, "um….yes?"

"Well they aren't. Even more importantly your grandma is coming out too."

What the? Is the whole family coming out to see me?!!!

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I watched as Rachel's face contort into funny forms. She didn't even know that she was doing it. And it actually lifted my spirits seeing her so carefree. Though admittedly I felt guilt for lying to her. There was no illness in Rachel. Just some monster trying to gain control over her. But she didn't need to know that did she? Even if she did, I wouldn't tell her. I want her to remain pure and innocent forever. It was a greedy wish but I wanted it more than anything.

----------------------------------------Author's Note________________________________

Well what do you think? I actually wasn't going to put this up. But I decided to it's special! LOL Comment please. I really enjoy reading them believe it or not. Anyway, the next chapter will introduce Rachel's parents. And Kakashi will find out about Rachel's crush!!! Spoiler!!!! Eeeek!


	29. Lost Hope

I laid nervously in the hospital bed. Kakashi sat in the chair next to me reading. Every once and awhile he would look up at me as if to make sure I was still here. Which was funny because where the hell would I go? Though Konaha was starting to sound good especially since I heard that my great aunts were coming out too. Now don't get me wrong I love my family and all but…they are all really headstrong intellectuals who I am more than sure will be able to give Kakashi a run for his money. "I hardly think that I'll be scared of by a few petty words Rachel." Kakashi replied looking up from his book.

"Petty? Hardly they're going to be the last words you hear, before you find yourself six feet under." I said looking him straight in the eye.

He sighed closing his book, and reached out a hand to ruffle my hair, "There hasn't been anyone who can take me on yet."

Yeah you haven't met my grandmother or mother yet. They're tougher than tough. They can make the akatsuki cry that's how tough they are. Kakashi rolled his eyes an indicator that I was thinking out loud once again. I sighed lying back into the bed think of what's to await me. "you're acting as if you're about to meet the grim reaper." Kakashi commented.

"I might as well." I replied throwing an arm over my eyes.

"Do you really not like your family that much?" Kakashi asked, a hint of sadness showed in his eyes.

"No, it's not that I hate them. I love them madly but…I don't sometimes they push their ideas onto me too much. Besides seeing them will only cause me more pain. " my voice cracked as I said this. I begun to think about the past fifteen years of my life…how they were always there for me. Memories of my mom giving my principals an earful about how no one was allowed to bully me filled my head. Then memories of camping with my Dad emerged through my thoughts, along with me wishing for a little sister and finally getting one. This was it. My life was going to end short and they didn't even know it. They still believed I was a healthfully child with a spring full of life. And maybe that's what hurt me the most…knowing that they didn't have a clue what was going on. My family was so out of the loop it wasn't even laughable anymore. It's just sad.

Tears began to brim at the corners of my eyes. I quickly pushed them back making sure Kakashi had no idea what was going on. He had done enough for me. Kakashi has stood by me every step of the way. I could only imagine how tired he must be from all this. Yet no matter how many times I cry or go into hysterics, he stands there valiantly to pick up the broken pieces of the shattered me. And for that I owe him everything, but all I could give him right now is peace. Peace from all the emotions that tormented the depths of my heart and peace from the problems that unceasingly occurred with me. That's why I have decided to remain quiet for here on out. After all there is no cure for this demon who lays inside me. Nor is there prolong my death. I am officially doomed. I have no hope for the future, all I have is Kakashi who doesn't deserve to bare this burden too. "You don't know how lucky you are to have a family," Kakashi said suddenly.

His eyes held sadness to them. Sadness that would not be seen be anyone, but someone who knew him. And I did. I knew why he said that. Kakashi had lost both of his parents as a child, and hearing me talk like this-no act like must give him the wrong impression. I smiled at him, "You have no idea how right you are."

______________________Author's note__________________________________

Okay so I lied, about the confession part-but I don't right these things!!!! Okay so admittedly I'm the one typing it up and coming up with the ideas BUT it just happens!!!! Anyway I cried writing this one. I don't know if it's any good but I like it so nyaaaah!!! Anyway I'm hoping to introduce her family in the next chapter but no promises!!!


	30. It Started With A Kiss

The first person to come visit me was not surprisingly my Aunt Cat who just lived two states over. Luckily Kakashi didn't need to fear my Aunt Cat, she was peaceful-at least from what I knew. "So Rachel who's that boy who keeps coming here?" she asked not knowing Kakashi was still here.

He had made himself invisible to no one but I could see him. Which was strange because whenever someone wanted to talk to me about him, I felt like yelling 'He's right here you moron'. Even worse I think he knew it too. Besides the only reason he hadn't left my side yet was because the other ninjas were out on some important mission for Konoha. One more important than me apparently. "So Rachel who is he?" my Aunt persisted.

I gave her slight you got to be kidding me look be for saying, "He's my-"

"Boyfriend…" Kakashi said causing me to say it too. He then went on with a long explanation on why I should stick with it. At the same time my aunt was talking about what a good guy he is-I laughed about that. "He's quite handsome." she replied, "Even with that mask on."

Yeah handsome…. "You should listen to your aunt. She knows what she's talking about." Kakashi chastised only for his sake.

I gave him a look too. Though this one was the same type I give Josh when he actually beats me to the bathroom- the 'You're a Narcissist you know' look. However just as Josh does, he grinned and shrugged. I bet he kisses himself in the mirror too. "You're right he is a good guy," I replied, catching Kakashi so off guard his book went flying.

It thudded to the ground causing my aunt to jump. "What was that?" she asked startled.

"Hmmm? Oh a nurse probably just dropped something." I replied glaring at Kakashi.

He smiled and rub the back of his head, "Ooops."

Yeah oops. Luckily for us my aunt bought it and went on praising Kakashi. I just sat back there and nodded at her until she asked if I had kissed him yet. This caught the attention of both of us. "No I haven't kiss him, nor do I want too. I mean I may be going out with him, but I sure as hell not going to kiss him." I stuttered, "He's probably a bad kisser anyway."

My Aunt smiled, "How cute you're nervous."

I so am not nervous!!! There's no way in hell would I kiss Kakashi! Not even if I really really wanted too! It would be wrong-immoral!!! "Calm down Rachel." Kakashi whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

Look who's talking. Wait. He's Kakashi, he can say that. I bet if it were him being asked that he could dismiss it calmly without breaking at sweat. He'd probably smile too. "Well I gotta be going sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." my Aunt said kissing me on the head , "Oh by the way sweetie. Get him while you still can."

What the hell did that mean?!?!?!??!?! I looked at Kakashi. He was reading and seemed unaware of what she had said. Which was defiantly lucky for me. "You know, I'm not a bad kisser." he said suddenly.

I gave him a look, "What ever you say Kakashi."

He sighed closing his book, "You can ask any woman I dated."

"You've actually took your mask off to kiss some girl?" I asked shocked.

It went silent. Kakashi didn't answer. I smirked. Yah I thought so. "You know it doesn't if you have your mask on." I replied.

"How do you know? Last time I recalled you never had a boyfriend."

My face turned hot. My heart sank. I'm sure he was joking but it hurt. "I don't need a boyfriend to define me. Besides what's the point of get one, when I'm just going to die in a few months." I said somberly, accidentally revealing part of my despair to him.

I was suddenly jerked to my feet. Kakashi stared into my eyes. "You are not going to die." he said coldly.

I recoiled from him. "Fine I won't die, but everyone else will." I retorted just as coldly as he did

His eyes widened slightly, "What's going on with you? What happened to the cheerful optimistic Rachel?"

"She's still here." I replied.

"No she's not. Not now. The person in front of me isn't Rachel." he said stepping closer to me.

My hands flew in front of me pushing him back. "Don't touch me!" I snapped.

He was wrong. This person is me. In fact it's the real me. The one who I've been hiding from not only everyone, but myself. This is who I really am. "There is no hope Kakashi. Can't you see that!?" I screeched, "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!"

He just looked at me, and finally he said, "This is not you Rachel. This is Akuma Buki. She's the reason you're acting like this."

I simply laughed, "If that's so, then I might as well get on with it."

My feet began to move and I ran towards the window. If this was how I'd be, then I might as well die now instead of later. I stood on the windowsill, ready to jump. I closed my eyes and whispered a sorry to the world. Then I pushed myself out the window smiling as I fell. Suddenly something deep inside of me became loud, '_What a shame, Akuma. You could've been so useful.'_

I laughed in my head. Yeah well screw off, because I'm no one's toy.


	31. Friends?

I woke up the next morning still alive, but being squashed by Kakashi who was sitting on top of me. I closed my eyes quickly before he could notice my consciousness. There was no doubt in my head right now that what I did had been wrong. What right did I have to take my own life, when there were some many people helping me? What right did I have to commit suicide in front of Kakashi, who has done everything in his power to save me? None. I had no right too. A hand stroked my forehand. It was Kakashi's. "I know you're awake so you can open your eyes now…I'm not mad at you." he said softly.

I swallowed hard and slowly opened my eyes. Kakashi sat in front of me with a sad look on his face. My body shivered filled with shame. His father had killed himself, and a few hours ago I tried too. Never in my whole life did I feel so ashamed of myself, for it was more than clear that I had hurt him. But what made me the most ashamed was that I had no idea why I did it. It seemed so reasonable at the time, that there hadn't been any doubt in my mind about it. The reasoning now had disappeared leaving in confusion. "Rachel you don't have to say anything, but at least look at me." Kakashi demanded, but it was too soft to be taken that way.

Slowly I looked up at him. Our eyes made contact sending a new wave of guilt and grief to me. I sob looking away. I couldn't face him. I couldn't. "I'm sorry." I sobbed.

He remained silent and motionless for a second then he pulled me into a hug. "You don't need to apologize Rachel. As I said before it wasn't you." he murmured stroking my hair.

I pulled away to look at him, "You're wrong. That was me. It was. It had to be! Who else would no exactly how I felt!?!"

Kakashi looked at me worriedly, "You've thought about killing yourself?"

"No, but…I have lost hope." I said softly, the word gave off a dangerous feeling as I said them.

Kakashi smiled, "That's normal though. It's normal to have doubts. But you committing suicide is not normal, it's a thought that Akuma drove into you."

"Still…" I replied looking down.

He lifted my chin up, "I'm not mad at you, worried yes, scared yes. In truth it terrifies me the way I worry about you."

"It does?"

He nodded. "Well I worry about you too!" I admitted suddenly.

"Of course, we're friends that's what friends do." Kakashi smiled.

I felt like shouting 'that's not how I meant!' but I refrained myself. "Well thanks for understanding, I owe you a lot." I said laying down.

"You want to know how make it up to me?" he asked.

" Sure, what do you have in mind?"

He smiled and suddenly something soft touch my lips. It took me awhile to realize he was kissing me. I gasped, then started to kiss back. The kiss was sweet, passionate, loving and defiantly unexpected. After a minute he pulled back. "I thought you said we're just friends." I replied a slightly smirk was on my face.

Kakashi smiled, allowing me to see it for the first time. He was gorgeous. "Well at the time we were friends." he replied.

"Were?"

"Do you really think we have nothing but friendly feelings after that ?"

"You could get arrested for being pedophile." I mentioned smiling slightly.

"well then, I better kiss you when I'm sixteen."

I smiled at him, then wondered slightly how this all came about.


	32. Floor Hockey

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please Kakashi, just once?"

"I said no. You've just got out of the hospital."

"So, I am actually good at this."

He gave me an unbelieving looked before saying 'no'. I pouted. This sucked, I've just got out of hospital were I had been laying in bed 24/7, and now Kakashi is being dumb by not letting me play floor hockey. "The doctor said I could." I argued staring him down.

"Well I said no." he replied not budging.

Well when debating doesn't work go to plan B- "Guy tell him I can play floor hockey. Besides a normal P.E teacher wouldn't give a crap if I play or not."

Yep that's right boys and girls, those lazy ass ninjas are back! Guy looked slightly uncomfortable as he intervened our argument, "She has a point Hatake."

The pencil in Kakashi's hand snapped in two. "Guy, she will be killed out there. You've seen her in dodge ball. Besides Rachel is my responsibility."

"Actually-" I started.

"The answer is no. You can hardly play bags so what makes you think you can play floor hockey." he snapped.

I knew he was just worried. And that now that we were an item, I knew he'd be even more protective of me. But come on! That was totally uncalled for! "Kakashi Hatake, I can play floor hockey very well! And you know why? It's just like lacrosse!!!!!" I snapped back.

Everyone stopped playing and looked at me. "How exactly is it like Lacrosse?" Guy asked looking at me weirdly.

I open my mouth to explain only to find myself wordless. "Okay so maybe it isn't exactly like Lacrosse-but I was good at Lacrosse!" I stuttered embarrassed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're playing floor hockey not lacrosse." Kakashi said giving me his warning tone.

I stomped my foot, "That's not the point! What I'm saying is that if I put myself in the same state off mind I was in, in Lacrosse I can do anything!"

Kakashi glared at me. I could tell he was about to tell me no and send me elsewhere well Jiraiya came into the room. "Ah! What's going on here?" he asked unusually happy.

"Kakashi won't let me play floor hockey." I pouted.

Kakashi gave me a look, "She just got out of the hospital, she's not ready to take on any injuring sports right now."

"I hardly think school floor hockey is dangerous." Guy replied, taking my side.

"She pulled a muscle playing badminton." Kakashi mentioned.

My face turned hot. I kicked my in the shin, "You said we'd keep that a secret!"

He gave me an annoyed look. Jiraiya sighed, "Let her play Kakashi. It's school floor hockey not a battlefield-besides I'm in charge of her. So any blame of injuries will be mine."

Kakashi didn't argue. What Jiraiya said was final. Plus I don't think he wanted to hint anything about our relationship. Being a pedophile is illegal in the ninja world to-I think. So he had stick with glaring at the back of my head as I kicked ass in floor hockey. Sure I got hit with the puck a couple times, but no one is ever safe in floor hockey. Though being hit by the puck didn't affect me, it seemed to affect Kakashi, who had remain satisfied with brooding in his own anger. "Hey Josh I didn't know your couz could play!" Ryan yelled from the opposite team.

Luckily for me, Ryan and Sam had forgave me for beating them up. They said I was to sick to comprehend anything let alone my own feelings-though it didn't make sense to me, I am glad they forgave me. "I didn't know she could play either-but I'm glad she can!" Josh laughed getting back into the goal.

I smirked and looked back at Kakashi. His glare hardened but I ignored it readying myself for the offense. The puck went up in the air. A girl named Mike Higgins went towards our goal. I blocked him pushing the puck away from him. I had the puck now and I was going to shoot it. Suddenly something got tangled in my feet and I fell-hard. It happened so fast I didn't know what was going on. All I knew is that my foot happened to be going in the opposite direction as my body. Pain surged through me. I forced back a scream and swallowed a few tears. My foot hurt badly.

Kakashi…unsurprisingly was right beside me as I try to stand up. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

I gave him a look, not daring to open mouth for in fear of crying. He sighed and poked it. I bit my lip. Kakashi swore picking me up carefully. "Higgins! You're in big trouble for that move." Jiraiya snapped as Kakashi carried me off.

I held tightly to Kakashi-who fingers seemed to be digging their way into me. He's pissed. Overly pissed. "Go ahead say it." I said softly, "Tell me how wrong , immature, and stupid I am."

The look on his face changed into a much more softer one, "You're not stupid and immature, but I wish you would listen to me."

I didn't argue with him. He was right, if I had listen this wouldn't of happened. I just wanted to prove to him that I could play floor hockey-that I was actually good at something. I guess my reputation as the sports klutz proceeds me. Kakashi laughed, "You're not a sports klutz. Besides I know you're good at stuff. I never doubted it…I'm sorry if that's how I sounded."

"Then why did you argue with me?"

"Because men are aggressive I know I am one. You're just lucky you weren't up against any ninjas."

"I'm not scared of ninjas. I just send you guys out there."

Kakashi looked at me and shook his head. I smiled happily. This is going to be sweet.

____________________________________Author's note_________________

What did you think? I liked it, but I might change the ending off it. It sucks. '_


	33. Crutches

"Ouch, ouch." I said with each step I took. My ankle was killing me even in this weird cast thing on and it itched too…. God what a miserable existence I have.

"You know it would be better if you used the crutches." Josh said handing me the crutches.

I turned them away. "I don't need them my ankle is fine." I protested continuing my walk of agony.

Josh sighed and threw the crutches back into his car. He finally gave up on trying to get me to use them. Thank god he was getting annoying with the 'the doctor said you should use them' crap. Besides I am perfectly fine. "I'm pretty sure that class isn't in the middle of the hallway Ms. Simmon." I heard Jiraiya say in a friendly tone.

I looked up at him tiredly, "Well it is now."

"You know it might be easier if you used those crutches of yours." Jiraiya suggested.

"I don't need crutches I am perfectly fine." I replied.

"oh really?" said a new voice. Oh god not him too.

"What do you mean 'oh god not him too'? Hmmm?" Kakashi asked lowering himself to me height.

I laughed scratching the back of my head, "Did I say that out loud?"

He sighed and Jiraiya laughed. "She has been hanging around you too much Kakashi."

"That's not my fault. Anyway, why won't you use your crutches Ms. Simmon." Kakashi pestered.\

I avoid looking at him, "I don't need them."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow along with Jiraiya. "You don't need them?"

"No I don't."

"Ms. Simmon you do know you have only walked about a foot so far?" Jiraiya asked.

A foot? Boy it felt like I hopped a mile. "You wouldn't feel that way if you used crutches." Kakashi mentioned.

So he wanted to play that game huh? Well it takes two to tangle. "I wouldn't feel this way if some kept me out of floor hockey." I replied proudly.

He glared at me, "If my memory is correct you nearly threw a fit because of me saying no."

"Well obviously your memory is wrong." I shot back.

Jiraiya quickly intervened our fight, "Why don't you want to use your crutches? Do you think it's uncool to use crutches?"

No. That would be a stupid reason. I shook my head, "I don't need them."

Both men sighed. Kakashi turned my head towards me. "Rachel look at me." Kakashi demanded softly.

I bit my lip trying to resist the urge to look. If I looked he would find out everything!! And I can't let that happen if he finds out , he'll think I'm a loser. Kakashi whispered my name once more. This time the words came with a soft plea. The plea itself had enough power to make me stare into his beautiful eyes. No!!!!

Kakashi smiled, "That's silly Rachel."

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's scared of crutches." he replied.

Jiraiya stifled a laugh, "And why is that?"

"Not to sure. Well Rachel are you going to tell us, or am I going to have to find out myself." he threatened happily.

I hugged my backpack, "You're a sadist you know!"

He just smiled, "Well what's it going to be?"

Kakashi leaned in close. "I'll tell you !!!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes about to tell my tale of shame, "It's because one time I had to ride my dad's bike, while he rode my broken one. And it was so high my feet couldn't touch the ground….so here I am on this huge bike riding down the trail. Too afraid to look behind myself, too afraid to stopped-in fear I would have to get off."

"Did you fall?" Jiraiya asked.

"No,"

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, "You do know crutches aren't the same as a bike."

"Obviously not. Kakashi, you're talking to the girl who believes that Lacrosse and Floor hockey are similar." Jiraiya laughed.

"True. Anyway I think I can handle it from here." Kakashi assured, "Trust me by next period she'll be on crutches."

"Okay, but you better tell me how you did it." Jiraiya laughed as he walked back to his class.

Meanwhile I remained holding my backpack, feeling more than just embarrassed. Kakashi smiled at me. "So tell me, princess. What is it that I must do to get you on those crutches?" he asked.

A smile worked its way across my face. So he didn't think I was a loser? Sweet. "Well if you really want to know I guess I could tell you." Boy did he have a lot to do.

________________Author's note_________________________________

Okay so obviously that wasn't my best work. But it was this or nothing at all so deal! I was thinking that you guys might have questions about the series or made the character-my character's of course. So I figure you can just ask them in a review and I'll answer them sweet right? Can't wait to hear from you guys! Bye!


	34. A Girl Can Cause A Man To Go Broke

"If you eat any faster you're going to choke." Kakashi warned as I stuffed dumplings into my mouth.

I told him to shut up and continue stuffing my face like a pig. I couldn't help it I loved Chinese food. And thanks to Kakashi's wallet and overflowing bank account I got to eat all I want. "Promise to remind me not to say anything you want, the next time I make a deal with you." Kakashi said thinking of the bill he would receive.

"Sure." I replied, crossing my fingers in back.

"You're not going to do it are you?" he asked reading my every thought.

I shook my head, "No, probably not."

Then my order of egg drop soup came and I was very happy. "I don't see why you're so mad at me. In fact I think it's quite unfair, I mean you don't hear me complaining about walking around with crutches all day do you?" I said looking straight at him.

He rolled his eyes, "First of all it was for your own good. Second of all when you said 'take me out to eat' I didn't know you were going to pig out, if I knew that I would've taken you to a buffet. Man it's just like the time I took Anko out."

My spoon dropped. He took Anko out?! I felt a little green monster grow inside me. "When was this?" I asked, taking my role as the jealous girlfriend.

"Before I knew you existed." Kakashi said dryly realizing what was going on.

I let my mouth drop on purpose and did my best bitchy girlfriend impression. "That's no excuse." I said. "A-but-but-but I don't want to hear it." I cut him off before he could say anything. "You're just going to have to make it right, by taking me out."

He smiled, "Alright done."

Kakashi spread his arms out indicating that this was our date. I smiled back, "This isn't what I meant."

"I know."

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I laid back on the couch in the teachers' lounge. Boy was I tired…and broke. "Tired?" I heard Asuma chuckled as he plopped into the seat next to me.

The only thing I could do was nod as he lit a cigarette. "What are those?" I asked pointing at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Oh, those are just English papers my class wrote. I tell you Kakashi, English is some easy shit to teach you just tell them to read this or write that, nothing really to it. That's why I chose to teach it." Asuma sighed exhaling smoke into the room.

"And the fact that the classroom is right next to Kurenai's room has nothing to do with your choice?" I smirked.

Asuma turned bright red. "Anyway what are these papers on? Whether the voting age should be raised or not?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually they're on '_What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?'"_

_I picked up the stack. "Really?" I said, "So how are they so far?"_

"_They're practically all the same. Everyone wants to become rich and famous some how. The girls wanto become singers, models, or actresses. While the boys want to become either professional athletes , engineers or business men. None of them really thought about what they're going to do if their plan doesn't work out." Asuma groaned placing his feet on the table._

_I laughed, "Well, they're still kids. Besides they don't have the worries children do back in our world. To them death isn't as common as it is too our ninja teens. In fact it's almost like a myth here; something that only happens to bad people or the old and sick."_

"_Yeah, I guess having a dream is a good thing…Rachel wants to be a teen novelist." he all of the sudden, "But before that she wants to go to college and then own her own daycare. She wrote about seven paragraphs describing how it would be run and everything. Then she wrote about getting married and having kids. A simple life….but a big dream in her case. God, I'm beginning to blubber on like Kurenai."_

_I patted him the shoulder, "I think everyone is feeling like this. Rachel a sweet girl that's hard not love."_

_Yeah I should know. I'm her boyfriend after all. "Do you think we'll find a cure for her?" Kurenai voice asked._

_We looked up to see a sad looking cure for her. That's right Tsunade said there might be a cure. "Don't know. Anyway can I take this? I'll give it back." I asked taking Rachel paper._

"_Go ahead. I've already graded it." Asuma said walking over to comfort a greatly upset Kurenai._

_I got up and poofed myself home. "Well Rachel let's see what you want to be when you grow up." I smiled to myself sitting on the couch. _


	35. Should She Stay Or Should She Go

"What are you doing here?!?" I hissed at Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and the other twenty-five or so ninjas.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "We're doing what we always do…guarding you for other ninjas, remember?"

No, I just forgot about it Kakashi. After all being stalked by ninjas isn't a big deal in the twenty-first century. "We are not stalking you." Kakashi said calmly.

"I think this is considered being stalked. You guys followed me all the way back to Illinois." I snapped, ignoring the fact that whatever I thought ended up being heard by everyone else. I wasn't so mad that Kakashi came. In fact I didn't really mind that any of them were here. What I did mind was that they decided to be inconspicuous about it.

"I don't see what's the big deal, we're disguise as high school kids." Anko said stuffing another hot dog in her mouth.

"Do you know how small of a town this is?!" I asked outraged .

"No we've never been here." Jiraiya said bluntly.

"Of course you haven't this town isn't even on the map it's so small! Now scram, I can't be seen with you guys." I replied shooing them away.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit Rachel? You're walking your dog." Kakashi said leaning forward to pet Fang's head. Fang wagged her tail in response. I smiled softening up a bit. Maybe I was overreacting a bit-oh god is that Scott Luis?!?!! Oh shit it is.

It went silent as he walked by. He gave me a look. The same look every guy gave me when they saw me. It was a 'what the hell are you doing look'. "Who is he?" Anko asked smiling.

"Scott Luis, we had math class together last year." I sighed. It was hopeless. They weren't going to go away anytime soon.

"I think he likes you." Kurenai said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, " Yeah whatever."

The next thing I knew every female there was gushing over me…telling me to make a move. Meanwhile unbeknown to everyone (except me of course) Kakashi had a death grip on his beloved Icha Icha Paradise.

"Look!! I don't mean to be the harbinger of bad news but I am here to not only visit my family but to convince them to let me stay in Texas-meaning I have no time to flirt with some guy I don't even like!!!!" I gasped pushing away from them.

There was a gleam of happiness in Kakashi's eye. I smiled grabbing Fang, "Well, wish me luck."

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I smiled watching her casually swing her hips as she walked home. It was a weird habit of hers that I doubt she even knew about. "I wonder if staying here in Illinois isn't such a bad idea." Genma said

"Why you say that Asuma?" Kurenai asked unhappily.

Genma sighed , "Don't get me wrong Rachel is a good person…a really good person…but let's face it…we aren't going to find a cure. So maybe it's best if she spends as much time as she can with her family."

Kurenai's face flashed with fury, "How can you say that? We can't give up hope yet."

Thanks Genma, you just had to anger Rachel's number one supporter. I watched as everyone began to spilt up into two separate groups. We had the Pro-Rachel group that wanted to go beyond the mission to help her. Then we had the anti-Rachel group, they didn't hate Rachel, they were just convinced that there was no hope for her savior.

"Look Kurenai, let's face it. We have nothing to keep us going." Shizune mentioned, "You-you spend hours with of course you want her to live. You're to charmed be her to ever think of anyone else."

"You've been against her from the beginning!" Anko snapped.

I sighed and started to head in Rachel's direction. We all knew this would a pain mission but we thought it would turn us on ourselves. I smiled as I saw Rachel playing with her little sister. Maybe Genma was partially right, maybe it would be best for her to be here. That way she wouldn't hold any regrets if she did have to leave.

'_The future…man it seems so far away, but in truth it isn't, is it?' - Rachel Simmon, English Paper_

______________________Author's Note______________________________

_aaaaaahhhhhh!!! Sorry for not updating I swear I had the worst case of writer's block yet. Heck I still have it. So if you don't like this chapter suck it up. It was all I could think of……_


	36. How Do You Say I Love You

It felt good being like this, even if it was just for a little while. Kakashi was so comfortable it was almost impossible not to fall asleep on him. I too am comfy. The reason I know this is because whenever he snuggles up to me, he falls fast asleep-like right now he's sleeping right beside me-oh and he awfully cute. And want to know something even cuter? He snores. "Snore? If I remember correctly it is you who snores, by the way I had never fallen asleep besides you." Kakashi complained peering over my shoulder.

"So? No one has to know that. The whole point of writing this anyway is too let people know about what's going on in my life at this period of time." I huffed shutting the green notebook.

"Well if you're going to lie about it, then why don't you put in a sex scene?" Kakashi smiled chuckling.

I blushed wondering what pervert things this man was thinking. "First of all I'm not Jiraiya, second of all I don't think any parent of mine will be too pleased about that, and third of all I'm all for sex after marriage. Why are we even talking about sex anyway I'm only fifteen?" I blabbered on.

"Wait did you say your parents are going to read this?" he asked suddenly serious.

I looked at him, "Yeah, I think they should know their daughter had lived a happy life."

An indescribable look appeared on his face, "Why? Are you planning on dying anytime soon?"

I noticed the slight hint of worry in his voice, "Yeah, remember May Thirtieth I am too die?"

"Look at me Rachel." he demanded pulling me too him. He had his headband up so I could see into both of his eyes. The indescribable look on his face was now replace with anger and sadness, "You are not going to die-I won't let you. And do you know why?"

I shook my head. "Because I cherish you and I won't let anymore of my cherished people die."

"You're right, I'm sorry." I said looking down. For some reason it hurt….it hurt that he didn't say he loved me-in fact he hasn't once said that to me. Then again I haven't either ….but what would he say if I told him I did? Well he'd most likely say the same and worse comes to worse he'll just ignore it or something. I mean I highly doubt he wouldn't feel the same-oh jeez I'm over analyzing it again aren't I?! Oh well it's best just to get this done and over with. I can do this I can do this!!!!

"Um Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I-" _Buzzzzzz!!!!! Buzzzz!!!! I blushed as my cell phone rang, "Excuse me for a second."_

_I stepped out of my room and into the hall. "Hello?"_

_KAKASHI'S P.O.V_

"_Why the hell are you calling me at a time like this!?!?!?!" I heard Rachel scream from outside the hall._

_There's was a pause indicating that the other person was talking. "When excuse me for being in the middle on confessing my most important-what? Yeah I know I haven't seen you guys in forever, I've been in Texas the last four months. No I can't go out tonight-but I-alright alright I'll get my butt over there Miss Ellen Londone." Rachel sighed, she clicked her phone off and entered the room._

_From there she flopped on to the bed swearing this Ellen person under her breath. I chuckled, "Friend?"_

"_Annoying one, she making me go out to dinner with her and the rest of my Illinois friends."_

_I smiled, "That's good."_

_She smiled back at me, "It would be even better if you came too."_

"_I'd be more than happy to princess."_


	37. Smile

I stared at Rachel as she entered the café. She looked absolutely stunning in that red blouse of hers. She looked so stunning in fact…I think I'll ask her to change it. After all she didn't need all this male attention, now that we're going out- "Hey babe, what do you like to do for fun?" some horny teen asked.

I started walking towards them ready to knock his teeth out when Rachel replied, "Hide dead bodies in my basement."

The boy lifted an eyebrow and looked back at his friend for reassurance. His friend smirked and scooted his way into the seat across her. "Naah, you're not that type of girl." he said sliding his hand across the table.

Rachel looked up from her menu. She flashed him a darling smile, "You're right. Hey-have you heard about that serial killer on the run?"

"Serial Killer?" the boys asked in unison.

"Yeah, he likes to come out at night and prey on guys. More specifically guys who tend to bother girls." she answered in an eerie tone, "Haven't you heard it's been on the news for awhile now, in fact he's supposed to be killing in these regions."

I smiled watching the scene unfold itself. "Y-yeah right. You're just trying to scare us." one of the boys said defensively

She looked up at them seriously. There was a glint of light in her eyes. "Oh really then it's best you don't look behind." she said looking away.

"What-"

"BOOO!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the boys like little girls.

I grinned in delight as they ran out of the café. They didn't even bother to look behind. If they had, they would've found a teenage girl with blonde hair. "Hey Ellen." Rachel smiled hugging the blonde.

Ellen however didn't seem able to stand. She was to busy dying of laughter. My heart thumped with happiness as I watch Rachel interact with her friend. I had never seen her this happy-it was as if she forgotten about both Akuma and I. "There others will be here soon. So how's Texas? Any boyfriends?" Ellen questioned motioning for a waitress.

"Nope, not yet. There just aren't any real interesting guys." Rachel lied-hopefully-I think I'm a pretty interesting guy to be with.

"Geez, that's what you said about Illinois. When are you going be attracted to someone?" Ellen said dryly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "When they stop acting like idiots."

"Rach, the only time that will ever happen is if their older or if the apocalypse is at hand." Ellen said patting her hand.

"Look who's talking, last time I heard…you still didn't have a boyfriend." Rachel reminded twirling her straw.

Ellen pouted and carried out the conversation. Moments later about eight other girls appeared screaming with joy for the return of Rachel and for the first time I saw her smile unlike ever before.

________________________About three hours later_____________________________

"Good night Kakashi. Good night Kurenai, Asuma Jiraiya and everyone else." Rachel yawned closing her eyes. Over the past months she has grown used to our presence when she slept, if anything she now slept better with us here.

"So, how was the outing before I got there?" Jiraiya asked smiling to himself. He had appeared toward the end of the dinner and towards the beginning of the shopping trip.

"Nothing much." I replied taking a deep breath, "She scared the crap out of some boys, other than that all she did was talk to her friends."

"It looked like she had fun. I wish I could've gone." Kurenai said looking down upon Rachel sweetly.

"She did. However I wish they didn't talk about the future." I said a little somberly. Rachel had put on a great act pretending that she still believed she had a future, but deep down I knew that she was hurt. So hurt... it broke the spell of happiness that had been cast on her.

It went silent. Everyone look down at the floor in remorse. "We're doing all we can for her." Jiraiya finally spoke, "Tsunade has even sent a team of ninjas off to find it."

"What good is it?" Asuma said, we all looked at him shocked, "They don't know her like us. Sure they'll do what their told, but they'll take their sweet time doing it."

"How can you say that?" Kurenai asked her voice trembling slightly, whether it was from anger or sadness I did not know.

"Think about it Kurenai, what was our first impression of this girl?" it went silent, "She's a monster, that's what we all thought, but the more we got to know her the more we fell in love with her. Soon enough she became our motivation-our hope. Face it Kurenai, the whole reason we all are still doing this mission is because we hope that despite everything she'll live! So how can you expect someone who's never met her to feel the same?!"

No one talked after that. We all just stood there thinking to ourselves. I stared at Rachel sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful when she slept then again she was always beautiful. However she was the most beautiful today when she was happy and carefree for that short while. My hand balled up into fists. That's how she's supposes to be-that's how she should be and it should never end. I made my decision .

I started toward the door. "Where are you going Kakashi?" Kurenai asked breaking the silence.

"To the Hokage's office, I'm resigning from the mission." I replied emotionless.

"WHAT?! You can't-"

"I can do whatever I want and I'm tired of doing this hopeless mission." I replied harshly.

Kurenai's hand balled up, "Hopeless?"

I didn't answer. I just continued out the door. "You're doing this for her aren't you?" Jiraiya called just before I was fully out the door, "You're in love with her aren't you? That's why you're quitting this mission, so you can go search for a cure."

"A cure? Kakashi are you really in-" Kurenai started.

"No. I feel nothing but remorse and compassion towards her- as for me leaving it has nothing do with her." and with that said I poofed away to start my search for a cure.

____________________AUTHOR'S NOTE_______________________________________

Heh…this is pretty long isn't it? Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who as commented on this story. I am now up to 103 as you can see and very proud of it. I love hearing your comments and opinions so please keep it up.


End file.
